Pleasurable Venom
by SilverStainsSS
Summary: Nineteen, nineteen years of that horrid place and now she is free. Free from pain. Found through a strange string of events, Helain Belford is about to be pushed into a journey she could never have imagined. Filled with earls, butlers, and all manner of people, she is sucked into a contest of sorts. Without any experience, she will have to deal with things as they come.
1. 01: Anywhere

Pleasurable Venom

I love any and all reviews and comments. Unfortunately I do not own Black butler, but I do own my OC.

Chapter 01: Anywhere

"There she is!" The gruff male voice echos off the walls and chases after me. The same voice I am trying to run from. The strong unyielding sound of a dozen footfalls follow and seem to gain volume. The word no runs laps in my head and screams at me to run faster. Please, I don't want to go back. Not there. Bars, cold metal, I don't want to be there anymore.

Keeping my panic at a low level I focus on my heartbeat, the strain in my muscles from running for a long period of time and the winding twists and turns I need to make to outrun my pursuers. I must keep running. I must run until I am free. Somewhere they won't find me.

My foot falls forward and instead of solid cobblestone my foot slides in a pile of damp dirtiness. The unexpected slip forces my body forward, gravity kicking in to pull me to the ground. My left side makes a hard impact that send pins and needles through my side and shoulder. I must not stop. I bite my lip and grit my teeth as I push up off the ground and begin my run again, ignoring the pain. Just run. My eyes catch a darker area on a wall and I twist my direction towards it. Quicky, I lunge behind a set of wooden crates and the rough skin on the underside of my hand scrapes across the stone wall, both padding my stumble and tearing a few layers of tissue.

After a brief moment the temporary sting fades and I focus back on my breathing. Each breath rushes out in an unstable stutter. My pulse pounds in my ears and slowly, ever so slowly, each one gets quieter and less ragged.

I glance down at my quickly healing palm and faintly notice the torn, barely there scrap of fabric I use as clothing. It serves nothing against the chill plaguing London. Each gust of wind encourages more shivers through my skin.

The storm of enemy footfalls hastily pass me. I hold my breath and tense, ready to flee my hiding spot at any moment. Each one seeming to rake through my nerves and send tumors through my being. I know that if I make even a small movement it could lead to my recapture. Seconds stretch into minutes and they slowly tick by. Yelled voices, and any sign of life fade into the night. The noise slipping and falling through the cold night air. Each footstep, lost in the dark, like the fog from my breath.

A shaky but relieved breath trips past my lips and my body relaxes against the unforgiving wood of the crates. Tense still, yes, but relieved and relaxed.

I am free…"for now, at the very least." The words follow a thick cloud of fog and a small smile.

A breeze crawls over my skin, casting a faint spell of drowsiness over my fatigued mind. It sends my thoughts to my next goal. It's cold, too cold for me to function for long without experiencing difficulty. Cautiously, carefully, I peer over the stack of wood boxes. Looking back and forth, and once behind me, I sigh and slip silently into an ally only a few quick steps to my right. Every step, requires a relatively large amount of effort. The biting cool of the air seeping into my skin and slowing down my movements, all adrenaline from my escape long gone. With every sluggish movement a danit little shuffle accompanies my steps. A leather pouch, hidden beneath the thin fabric of my poor clothing, rubs against my outer thigh, reminding me of its existence. Inside is a small silver earring, the type that hugs your upper ear and dangles past your ear lobe. The small chain that falls off the ear resembles a silver snake, and at the end, red rubies dot its face as the eyes. Always hidden, always out of sight, in my throat. That was until I found the pocket size pouch in my flee from that horrid place. Another shudder, the mere thought of that dreadful hell shoving reason to the side and pushing to the front of my mind. My skin burns with the ice water thrown on my skin, my breath scrapes against my throat, just underneath the rough, calloused hands blocking its way. The feeling seems so real. Hot tears slide over my cheeks and into my hands. I can't breathe.

My fingers clutch into fists and relax. It's okay I am free. I remind myself. Yes, the floor turns from metal to cobblestone, the air returns to my lungs, and the hands at my throat vanish. After a few minutes only the ghost of my hell lingers.

Delicately, but expertly, my thin fingers undo my white braid, then brush through the strands before redoing it. The end is tied off with a small thread, originally coming from my clothing but it had long since been separated from the poor cloth. Another involuntary shudder runs through my mind. The metal bars, the white cloaks, and the pain. All of it flashing through my head. Why the pain? Was it my looks, my gender? What was it that made those horrible people do what they did? I never did anything but listen and yet they still hurt me and laughed at my skin. And the only thing different between my skin and theirs, are the small patches of thin scales dotting here and there. Every little thing they could find that made me diffrent, gained me an extra few hours of pain and humiliation. And all I could do was let it happen, just sit and look at my hands until they had their fill of laughter and twisted humor, until they had their fill of beating me. That was it. Never once was I allowed to so much as cry in front of them, otherwise it brought me even more bruises and cuts.

The sky clouds, the silent blanket of grey fluff blocks the moon from my view and soon drops of cold water hit my skin and roll off. The trails they leave behind chill my skin. Soon enough my vision blurs and I fall asleep. My blood goes numb and I don't feel when my body slumps onto the ground.

Flash back…

"200 dollars for that." A meaty, dirt covered finger point directly at me. I follow the finger up and arm and to the body of an overly fat man with greasy hair and drenched in an unattractive set of yellowed teeth. A confused expression passes my face and I blink back at him. Is he here to take me to a better place? The glint in his eyes tells me no, but i can't help but hope at least a drop.

A name, I need a name. I whisper different names under my breath and frown at them. Each of the syllables and sounds fall off my tongue in a distasteful manner. Soon I am shaking my head and frustrated. I have been called a number of things but I doubt they are proper names. They are after all reserved for the lowest vermin.

Quickly my previous cages flash to replace my current one. The dull grey of steel bars at the freakshow show the longest. That's the worst one. The one that labeled me an animal and put me in front of people to be laughed at. From there it shifts back to the current metal, steel still but more rusty and different dents. It is smaller and is rusty. But i hate them all. Every last cage, no matter the size or material, they are all horrid.

The man shakes hands with my owner and just like that, with the exchange of a bundle of paper and a handshake, I am his now. His property, his to do whatever he wishes. Not a person, never a person, just property.

I cringe and cower back as two bigger men push towards my cage and open the door. Scrambling back, my spine hits the cold bars and I gasp at the sudden change in temperature. That second is all they need and they tangle their sausage of fingers into my white hair and pull, hard. I gasp and kick as they pull me out and onto the ground. I watch the ground blur as I push up onto my hands and knees in the muddy dirt. Looking up from the murky brown, I meet a pair of frightening eyes, the kind that scream at you to run.

"What pretty blue eyes you have, little bitch. I will make you cry and see how far you can go before you are broken, and when you are I will make you my slave." A flash of yellow teeth and I am crammed into a cage barely big enough from me to sit in. My lips pull back over my fangs and I narrow my eyes at his back as he walks away, replaced by a tall man in a white coat. The sun catches the needle in his hand and the glint blinds me. I hiss and push at the man's arm but soon the sharp sting of the needle digging into the patch of scale behind my right ear causes a thick fog to cloud my vision and removes my ability to move anything but my eyes. A haze of blur glazes my vision and not a moment later the swimming sea of metal bars and the muffled sound of chains fill my senses.

End FlashBack…

I blink awake, my eyes straining to focus on the dirt and cobblestone in front of my face. I stay still and slowly regain proper sight. The weight of being forcefully put to sleep by the temperature lays heavily on my shoulders and stiffens my joints and muscles. I stretch and knead them out. One by one my body regains comfortable flexibility and feeling. Thinking back on the amount of time I had been inside a cage, the only thing popping up, is years, many of them. I forgot the days, months, weeks, but never the years. Nineteen, I think. The general feeling of years, long years, always the years. And each one adding to a lifetime, of nothing but pain, hurt, and the stretched silence of being alone. The brief ghost of ;augher tickles my ear and I immediately rub it off with my fingers.

"Not even your mother loved you…" I blink again and tears prickled my eyes. There and threatening to break me.


	2. 02: Newfound Hatred

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 02: Newfound Hatred

I escaped. Hmm…

I test the words out and swish them around in my head and on my lips. "...I escaped." The words roll off my tongue in a whispered mumble. The sound of a voice long out of use, cracks my statement. Gradually, the smallest of smiles curls my lips upward and I giggle. I just stare at the sky, smiling, and giggling. I finally did it. I take a large inhale of air, not exactly fresh but fresher then my stale cage, and hold it in for as long as I can before I let I out and my lungs refill again.

I take in everything in the daylight. I didn't have the time to stop and look at things last night. I clench my fists and moist, not mud, but moist dirt curls into my palms. The sound of people and things flow from a ways away and I listen intently. Sounds and senses I have never experienced before hit me and I take them in and study them. The smells in the air, the taste of the air, the feeling of the cobblestone and dirt and sunlight, everything, every last bit, I accept. This is what it feels like to be free. To be out of metal bars and chains. And I love it, enough to be drunk on it.

Now, to find out what my next goal is. Shelter, I need shelter. I won't be accepted anywhere. Humans, I have found, are not really the type to just accept things they don't know much about or don't find 'normal'. Huffing, I cross my arms and think. I can at the very least roam about the streets without being in a cage. With my mind made, I set off down the alley at a decent pace, eager to see new things and figure out what I am going to do next.

I stop suddenly in my tracks. An even larger smile spreads my cheeks. I no longer need to hide my earring. I fumble with the string keeping my pouch closed and yank it open quickly. I rummage round with my fingers until the cold metal piece is firmly in my grasp and pull it out. Carefully, I remove the back and push the needle like metal through my earlobe, hissing and biting my lip in the pain. I rush to place the back on it and clamp the cuff over the cartilage at the top of my slightly pointed ear. Small droplets of dark blood splash against my pale shoulder and I wipe them away with my slip of fabric for a dress.

I hiss once more and resist the urge to pull and tug at the jewelry. I peer over a corner and hiss a bit at the blinding sunlight. Men, women, and children, bustle about their business and fill the streets where carriages don't. Some carry boxes of miscellaneous things and some hold hands of others. The sights has me stopping and accessing everything. Trying and failing at keeping up with the various things happening.

I absorb the constant things, like the sound of hoofs on stone, the sight of sunlight, the sound of bells ringing above doors as people rush in and out of them, the smell of salt. It takes a moment, minutes, to adjust to the situation. Soon enough I am stepping out from my hiding spot and puzzling my way through the sea of people and things.

As I walk, glares, looks of disgust, adults hurrying their children away, fill my steps. It puzzles me at first but I realize my scales are not exactly hidden and I am wearing next to nothing. Sighing under my breath, I don't allow these to deter me from enjoying my freedom and I continue walking. But it would be nice to not have eyes filled with disgust follow my every movement.

I continue down the wide street. Each of my steps seem silent against the cobble. Save for the light padding that is unavoidable. My eyes dart from window to window, putting names to stores and products to names. Stashing the information for later.

I need money. The world as I have seen has always run on money. Paper bills and small coins, that is what runs everything. And if it isn't money it is humanity. There is no such thing as free. I tone out the looks I get when I come to a dock. Ships, a great many, take up space on the crystal water. The vast bodies of metal bob on the small waves and people focus on their jobs on the decks. My feet make a louder padding sound when I walk over a cluster of wood panels. I peer over the deck at the water and frown when instead of the crystal blue water I thought I had seen, my eyes show me dirty unpleasing water instead. Puke green algae crawls up the rotting wood and floats on top of trash and sticks in the muddy water. Here and there patches of cleaner water show but not much and even in those, the odd color cause my nose to scrunch up in disgust.

I wonder if this is how people see me. My scales are patches of algae infested trash, my skin is murky polluted water, and my hair is rotting wood. The stares would make sense then. If they saw me as I see the water slapping up against the deck.

I really hate water. Especially dirty water. I have for a very long time. My previous captors loved that I hated it. Loved the sound of my screams despite my best efforts to muffle them. Snickers, and chuckles would erupt from their throats when I would gasp and sob for air after being held under a cloth and having freezing water dumped over my face and body. The sound of my chattering teeth and skin sliding on the cold stone would meet their laughter. Over and over again. They would not stop until my body shut down, either because of the cold or because of lack of oxygen. I would wake up still soaked, but chained up in my cage or on the floor next to it.

I straighten up from my crouch and turn. My eyes barely catch the large pole of damp wood coming at my face and I don't have time to react before it makes an impact on my face. The crack and pop of my jaw rings in my ears while sharp tremendous pain blossoms from my jaw and cheek into my skull and neck. It floods my thoughts and I stumble back. My foot catches on a loose panel of rotten wood and I fall backwards. A single high pitch squeak slips past my lips as I fall. I slam my eyes shut and suck in a quick breath before the water swallows me.

Muck and trash fill the space around me, cold water nips and bites at my sensitive scales and fingers. My lungs scream at me and I trash around. I never was taught to swim. I go to scream as flashes of those horrible men blind me from reason. Algae and dirt fills my mouth and I claw at the water in panic. The cloth around my body twists and tangles into my legs and traps them. Desperately my mind scrambles to find out what to do but there is nothing I can do.

Warmth circles my wrist and yanks, painfully almost, and I am pulled onto the dock. My stomach slides against the wood and I cough and gag. The taste of muck lines my throat and I hurl up a small amount of stomach acid. My eyes slowly blink open and air fills and leaves my lungs. I clear my throat and cough up a spoonful of water before I realize the warmth around my wrist was someone's hand. The feeling of small but strong hands clasped around my skin causes me to flinch away. I didn't do anything, please don't hurt me. I plead in my head. I clutch my hand to my chest and wait for something to happen. To be hit or kicked, spat on, or thrown back into the sea. Anything along those lines. But it never comes. Not even a curse or scoff. Nothing.

I debate with myself. And finally I dare to take a look at who had pulled me out. A bush of bright blonde hair, small stripes of plastic red, pale skin. I study it all. His teal eyes and gloved hands. It all captures my mind. Thoughts and feelings explode in my head. This boy, pulled me out of the water and is crying! Crying! His small hands brush away and try to stop the flow of tears, I know feel hot and sticky. Gentle sobs reach my ears and I instantly worry. Is he hurt? I quickly access him and come up with no explanation for this. The string around his neck is loose and holds a straw hat behind him. His clothing is loose but fits him well and there is no sign of blood. The tear continue and without warning my arms rush forward and encircle him, trap his body in a embrace.

"Please do not cry, I am sorry I scared you, I didn't mean it and I swear I won't hurt you." I mutter into his ear, on the verge of tears myself. I pray my voice and tone come off as caring and not threatening. I have never comforted someone besides myself before.

"I am so so sorry miss! I swear I did not mean it! I was just moving this log for Mister Sebastian and I did not see you! I did not hurt you did I?" His hysterical sobbing pains my ears and I flinch only a little bit.

"No, shhhh. You didn't hurt me at all. It's okay, are you injured?" I ask concerned for his safety and ignoring the dull ache in my jaw and the tight stinging in my chest. He shakes his head and I let go of him wary of the fact I just hugged him without his permission. I stand up and step back with my hands folded in front of me and my head bowed to the ground.

My brain picks up the pieces and puts them together. He was the one who knocked me in the water, then he saved me. He is crying now because he is afraid he hurt me. It confuses me. Why is he not disgusted with my appearance?


	3. 03: Strange Store, Strange Man

Pleasurable Venom

This is where the story shows where I edited huge details from the previous version. I have decided I will have Helain meet and stay with undertaker for a while and then, I am not sure if I want her to move on to being under the queen first and become a lady then meet Ciel and Sebby or if I will have her meet them at the undertakers first then have her go under the queen. Please give me ideas and any other comments, or questions you have.

Chapter 03: Strange Store, Strange Man

"Are you sure you are alright, Miss? I hit you awfully hard with that wood. Not to mention you almost drowned." My gaze travels to his eyes and I nod. "Yes, I am. Thank you for saving me." I thank him and look back down to my bare feet. A light dusting of heat flushes my cheeks and I bite the inside of my cheek.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem. I am glad you are okay, for a moment I thought I killed you." I look up and he is sporting a nervous smile and scratching the back of his head. I grin and let myself be happy for once. "Well, if you are alright I better get back to moving the logs, Mister Sebastian will be mad otherwise." I nod and watch him lift of the huge piece of wood with ease and walk off with it. At the last sight of him, I turn and begin walking again, wanting to be as far from the horrifying water as possible.

My clothes make a sluggish wet sound with every step and it makes me cringe. Thankfully, the sun is out and bright ad quickly dries the water out of the thin fabric. My face drops into a frown and I stop in my tracks to figure out what to do. Sighing for the millionth time today I look up at the twisting clouds riddled about the dark blue background. What are my priorities? Clothing, _proper_ clothing, money, and food. The slight twinge of hunger follows the thought. Yes definitely food. Hmmm… To get both food and clothing, I will need money. To get money I need a job or I will need to steal it. Stealing is out of the question. I would rather not attract the authorities if I can help it. Judging by how much I need to eat and how often I have about two days until my hunger becomes an actual issue to be concerned about. So my deadline for eating is two days. I could hunt and eat the rats scattered around London but that would be a health issue an I don't really think watching a barely clothed woman, decorated in scales, consume a rat whole would be appreciated by the locals.

My nose scrunches up when in the midst of my train of thought an unpleasant odor burns my nostrils. Quickly my hand cups over my face and I begin coughing. My eyes water and I hurry away from the unidentified smell. Around me no other person seems to b aware of the stench so I do my best to look unaffected but I can't help the look of smelling something sour that has settled on my face. I look around for a closed space that would get me away from whatever it is that reeks, my eyes land on a darker looking building, not too far from me, and not really busy looking. I cautiously move towards the gloomy shop, now more curious about what is inside then worried about the fading smell.

The black wooden door looks well polished but several wooden planks rest against the wall next to it. Spiderwebs of every size sprinkle the windows and in between the planks of wood. The the right of the door is a large black box. The size of a regular person and at the top the corners are cut off. Moving closer, I inspect the large and strange box. Several dents and scratches run along the edges, and a dark purple paint lines the trimming of it. I run a gentle finger over the wood and flakes of old paint fall off. This box is obviously old and in need of new paint. I glance away from the box and look back towards the door leading to the inside of the shabby place.

After a moment of curiosity for the box, I give it another quick look over and straighten up. I wrap my hand around the cold doorknob and gently push it inwards. The hinges give cringe worthy screeches and the sound seems to bounce around in the dark building. I only stop in the doorway for a moment, to listen for any signs I shouldn't be entering but none come to I turn around and step in to close the door behind me. Once again a racket of squeaking makes me cringe and once the door is firmly shut I turn back to face the shop.

My vision slowly adjusts to the dim lighting of the store and I blink them a couple of times to quicken the pace. As soon as I am confident enough in myself to move around I take another step in and bite my lip to muffle a squeak when a sting of cold tile meets my bare foot. I immediately look downwards at the offending floor and realize that the carpet is not exactly a carpet but a rug instead. I breathe out a bit of relief and steadily place my foot back on the grey tile. Unlike before, it doesn't shock me that it is cold so I resume my look around the small space.

More large black and wooden boxes litter the floor, taking up most of the space to walk. I am careful not to touch anything. It wouldn't be exactly the best if I broke or messed up anything. A large long table runs down one side of the shop. On it are several books, with several layers of dust coating them and cobwebs dusting over everything. Bottles of varying shapes and sizes dott here and there, also covered in a large amount of dirt and dust. A candelabra containing melted down stubs and cobwebs sits in the middle of the table on top of some more books.

I stop in front of a bookshelf filled with more bottles, some of them labeled but too covered in dust to read what they say and some of them unlabeled but cleaner so I can make out a vague shape of their contents.

On a few of the shelfs, beakers and other tools and books clutter areas. It captures my interest and my curiosity peaks. I quite like how gloomy the place is. It make for a good place to explore. I blink at yet another large black box, but it seems off to me. My eyes narrow and I target the box with all my senses. The wood is cleaner and polished well. It is slightly bigger than the rest and looks new. My muscles tense and I drop into a cautious stance. My skin and scales become hyper sensitive to the chill in the air. My lips pull back from my teeth and without hesitation I prepare for anything.

My hand moves to grip at the edge of the wood and remove the lid.

"Well, hello my dear." I squeak and jump. I move my hand quickly back and spin on my heels to turn towards whoever had startled me. With another squeak my foot catches on something and trip and fall backwards and over one of the boxes on the floor. The fright left my lungs with no air, so I can't gasp when I hit the floor harshly. In my startled state I frantically look up towards the person who snuck up on me, panting in fright. And I frown confused.

They are rolling on the floor clutching their stomach and laughing. The sight confuses me and I tilt my head unknowingly to the side. Why is he laughing? It isn't cruel like my captors, but instead it is filled with humor and lightness. My mind scrambles to put things together. When the pieces settle in place I blush brightly. Straightening up, I sit on the box that tripped me and wait patiently for the man to calm down. Blush firmly in place.

Wiping away some tears, the man sits up and stands, still randomly giggling or grinning. "Sorry, my dear, but the fall was one of the best reactions to me sneaking up on a customer." He breaks off into another set of chuckles and then settles again. "So what is it I can do for you, hmmm?" I blink at him.

"I-I was just looking around sir. I really have no purpose for coming here." I explain looking at my hands folded in my lap. Another light blush layering onto the one still left over from being so startled. " I will leave if you wish." I say, trying to hide my disappointment of not being able to explore the shop some more. He just giggles.

"I never said you had to leave. Stay as long as you wish, my dear. I will brew up some tea and biscuits are in the jar right over there." He points towards a jar resting on the front desk, in a part of the store I hadn't explored yet. "Sit wherever you like, I have to finish up a client but I should be done soon, I will be able to keep you company then. It isn't often I get visitors, and I am sure you know why. I am curious why a lady like you would want to hang around in a place like this." With the last word he disappears into a door tucked into a corner of the store and leaves me to myself. It confuses me. This man confuses me. He probably didn't notice the scales splattered across my skin here and there. But it is odd he would just let me stay, even though I am by myself and poorly dressed, not to mention I am a complete stranger he found about ready to open a box in his store. And his words. I don't know why he has no visitors, I don't know him after all. After several minutes of thought. I take a risk and stand up to examine the jar he pointed towards. He said biscuits and I do need food. So I slide the lid off the jar, it comes off easily and is heavier than I expected but not so much that I can't lift it with one hand.

Once the lid is removed a calming aroma comes from the jar and I grin slightly. Reaching my fingers into the jar, I closed them around a roundish item and identify it as a sort of cookie. I pull it out and look at it in my hand. The shape I find amusing, almost like a dog bone. I sniff it lightly and don't detect any poison, so I bring it up to my mouth and experimentally lick just the tip of it. Crumbs stick to my tongue and I taste them. Instantly I hum, and take a small bite off the edge of the bone shaped treat. It tastes delicious and nothing compared to the tasteless bread I have lived off of for the majority of my life. The treat brings a wide smile to my lips. Yes, this is the best thing I have ever ate.


	4. 04: Coffins and Questions

Pleasurable Venom

Reveiw Please! I love any thoughts and comments.

Chapter 04: Coffins and Questions

I stare at the half of the treat still in my hand. My gaze focused and intent. I love it. I do, but I am full. My stomach sits in my body, threatening to explode with the amount of food it received. I frown again and debate what to do. I can't put it back in the jar. I gently set it onto a small free space on the desk and begin looking around again. My stance is less tense than before, simply because I now know I am welcome to look around. Most of the floor is cluttered with large boxes and stack of random books. My feet brush into more than enough cobwebs on my little inspection of the store.

I thoroughly examine some bottles and place them back on the shelf, making sure to place them in the exact place I found them. The sluggish liquid in most of them peaks my interest but I set them down and open a few books for examination. Clouds of dust raise from the pages as I read and flip through them. Some topics I have no interest for but others I find fascinating and wonder whether or not I should ask to read one. In minutes, I have collected and stacked a small pile of interesting reads on top of the black box I was previously sitting on. I nibble on the half eaten treat but not much and settle down in a musty, dust covered, chair with a large volume regarding Cotard's syndrome. A mental disorder that cause a person to believe themselves to be dead. It spreads a grin on my lips as I read about it and learn about it.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Fifteen minutes had past in silence except for the occasional shuffle or turn of a page. The woman was so engrossed in her reading she didn't notice the shop owner enter the room after he had finished his work. The man took a glance at the woman sitting with a straight back on one of the many chairs scattered by the front desk. He took the moment to observe her. She was strange indeed. Not only had she walked into his shop without a second thought but she acted quite animalistic towards his coffin. She had next to nothing covering her frail body and her pale skin was spotted with a few patches of scales. Not that the scales mattered but it wasn't an everyday thing and he had never seen someone so interesting before. If anything the scales added to her beauty.

She had her legs tucked under her and a book she no doubt found about his shop, in her lap. One of her hands had a biscuit in it. The sight made him smile. He didn't want to come off as creepy but this woman didn't seem to mind anything. Her eyes, slitted, scanned the page and moved over to the next while he watched her. He set down a beaker of tea on a table next to her and that seemed to startled her out of her reading.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

 _..._ _is a relatively rare condition that was first described by Dr. Jules Cotard in 1882. Cotard's syndrome comprises any one of a series of delusions that range from a belief that one has lost organs, blood, or body parts to insisting that-_

The sudden clank of glass jerks my focus off my reading and up to the man from earlier. My mind calms once I know it's him and the clank was a glass beaker. I shut the book ad set it down on the table then refocus on the man. He sits on a box across from me with a strange smile and sips from a beaker exactly like mine. I pick it up and hum at the warmth of the drink. Tea, he said it was. I sniff it once then once more before tentatively raising it to my lips and taking a small sip. The hot liquid seeps down my throat and warms my body. I am grateful for it.

"Thank you." I say towards him and his grin grows. "You are very welcome, my dear. I have finished my work and personally like tea after a long day and it wouldn't very well do if I only made some for myself when a guest is over, wouldn't you agree?" I smile slightly and nod. "I suppose it would be rude but I am already thankful for the kindness you have showed already." I agree but disagree at the same time. He giggles a little bit and I take another drink.

"W-..." I blush faintly and lower my head to hide it. "What is your name?" I ask. "If I may ask." I quickly blurt it onto the end. "I am currently called Undertaker, and I think it is only fair you tell me yours now." I giggle, the twinkle like sound new to me. "It's Helain." I say in a whisper. After a moment of silence I steal a glance up and blush. He is leaning on one hand and looking intently at me, like I am a piece of art. I sharply look back down into my tea. I am used to being stared at.

"I am happy to know, Miss Helain. I hope I didn't disrupt your reading." A shuffle of clothing and he leans back. I shake my head quickly. "No, no, of course not. It is your book after all. Plus I was getting tired as it was. Today has been very eventful and I haven't gotten as much sleep as I usually do." The words flow easily like I have known this man for years. It is comfortable and relaxed.

He taps a long black finger nail to his lip and hmms. I watch him, content with waiting for what he is going to say. "Well, that is right but you can have it if you want. I obviously have no use for it and I am sure you will enjoy it more then I." I can't help but startle up. My mind overjoyed and my face producing a happy smile, "Really?" I ask not sure what to make of the kind offer. He nods his head and I hug the collection of words on paper to my chest. "Thank you so much." I thank him in earnest and make sure to give him a bright smile, flashing my teeth.

He is thrown into yet another round of ground shaking laughter, this time i add a few giggles of my own. AS he laughs and calms down, my eyes wander back into the world of medical science and again I find myself lost in _my_ book.

XxxXxxXxxX

"So what made a lady like yourself wander into a store like this? I mean it isn't what people would call the happiest place." The undertaker asked the question dancing around his head. Perhaps she was in trouble and ran into here to get away from someone. That would explain the tattered cloth around her body, but she didn't seem to be injured. It teased him, thoughts after thought about the possible reasons the woman could have chosen his shop. It was nestled in between two much larger buildings and not exactly on the best side of town. He made sure to be ready for anything, he had learned to expect the unexpected in his long lifetime.

He pretended to be interested in the bookshelf in front of him and was extra careful not to let the woman, Helain, feel pressured. The best answers always come from someone who feels comfortable answering. _There is where my last pair of silver handled scissors went..._ he mused to himself when he spotted the gleaming metal in between a set of filled beakers.

Behind him Helain paused her reading and closed the book, making sure to mark the page by folding the corner. She carefully set the book down on the table next to her and focused her attention on the mortician busy picking up items from the mess of shelfs to the left of her. She looked up to the ceiling, tracing the patterns with her eyes while thinking about it. _What made me want to come here?_ She didn't really know. Curiosity she supposed but then she also was in need of food and clothing. She cleared her throat, the spit sliding heavily down her throat.

"The box." That was her answer. Surprised, Undertaker turned and looked at her. "Box?" He asked to clarify. She nodded and he put his nail to his lip in habit. Before he could ask another question she spoke up. "The one that is about my size and sitting in front of your store." She added and he chuckled for the upteenth time that day. "The coffin you mean, my dear?" Her brows furrowed above her nose in confusion and she tilted her head, several white strands of hair slipping out from in her braid and into her vision. She tucked the hairs behind her ear and nodded slowly. "Is that what those are called?" She asked pointing a sharpened nail towards one of the black coffins resting on the floor of his shop. The undertaker laughed again and nodded. "Yes, that is what they are called." He confirmed. He watched as the wheels in her mind turned and then as her eyes sparked when they finally clicked in place. "Then yes, the one out front caught my attention, it needs to be repainted." A serious expression crossed her face, her lips pulling into a thoughtful line and her pointed canine teeth worrying her bottom lip. He grinned as an idea invaded his thoughts.

"Why don't you paint it then, I could use the help." He said, knowing the question could come off as an insult. If she was a proper lady the thought would repel her and she would be offended. However if she was part of the lower class of Britain, she may consider it. So he decided to gamble with bets on the latter.

She looked back up to the ceiling, and smiled. "Yes, I will help you." She made up her mind with determination in her voice.


	5. 05: Paint Problems

Pleasurable Venom

I am happy to hear most of you enjoy the story and prefer it to the original one. If you have anything you want to see in further chapters let me know. Please review, it makes me feel happy.

Chapter 05: Paint Problems

 _Swish...swish...swish...dip...slide...swish...swish_

Glossy black paint coats the coffin wood tailing after the brush bristles. I delicately drag the handle in long strokes along the surface. After our agreement for me to stay and help the undertaker, he gathered the brush and bucket of black paint and dropped them by the table before dragging in the worn down coffin and placing it next to them. Only a few minutes ago he left me to deal with another client.

I enjoy the silence, only broken by the repetitive sound of the brush dipping into the thick liquid and gliding over the splintered wood. As the amount of paint in the bucket decreases and the graduate lowering of natural light makes it harder and harder to see where precisely I am painting on the box,I stand up from my kneeling position and stretch out my muscles. I glance out of the window and blink at the strips of brass and gold lining the horizon over the sea. I turn back to the interior of the shop and squeak as a yawn pushes out of my throat. Lazily, exhaustion probably, I shuffle over to the newly painted coffin. The black paint gleams from the light and it sits peacefully on the floor.

My lips pull into a tight line as I spot a small sliver of grey. I must have missed it. Leaning down I bend over to pick up the paint brush laying on a cloth on the floor. A sudden opening of the door startles me and I loose my balance for a brief moment. That's all it takes for my ankle to roll and send my body forward. My hands instantly go out in front of me to halt my fall but my palms meet slimy paint and slide outwards, obliterating anything stopping my face from colliding with the edge of the coffin. My knee hits something hard and metallic. The clank causes my eyes to widen. Cool gooey liquid spills around my knees and seeps across my stomach and upper torso when I hit my chin onto the wood, biting my tongue harshly in the process. My arms slip across the wood all the while collecting a large amount of splinters in the blackened skin. The braid I had over one shoulder falls forward and into the black puddle around my knees. Sliding and bunching up in the paint. Quickly the taste of blood fills my mouth and I cough and gag. Pain shoots through my chin and tongue. A hiss slips through my lips and I hit the floor soaked in the black slime.

Hurried footfalls rush towards me and I open my eyes to buckled boots and a cluster of black robes. "What a mess we have here." A set of chuckles eases my tenseness. Letting me sigh and giggle. I was sure I was going to be hurt. He grips my shoulders and pulls me up. "Are you okay, my dear?" I nod. "Yeah, I just bit my tongue and hit my chin." I say smiling. The startle begins to wear off and I notice my legs in the paint. "Oh my god. I am so sorry. I fell and didn't mean to spill the paint everywhere." I begin to panic. How could I screw up at something so small? He just laughs. "It's quite alright, my dear. I spill things all the time" I breathe out and let a small smile curve my lips. I notice the heat seeping into my cheeks. "Still I feel bad." He grins and taps my nose before standing and swiftly turning to rummage through a trunk. "Don't feel bad it's completely alright to make mistakes. Now let's get you cleaned up and out of that ruined nightgown."

I stand up, careful not to spread the paint anywhere other than where it is now. Patiently I wait, not really sure what to do next. It doesn't take long for him to find what he is looking for and he hurries off down the hall. I hear water begin to run and more shuffling. After a couple more minutes he comes back. "I am drawing a bath for you my dear. The restroom is just down the hall with the door cracked open. I also set out a outfit for you. I think it might fit, if it doesn't just tell me and I will see if I can find a better one." I nod and fiddle with my fingers. A strong blush sweeping through my face, thankfully covered by the quickly drying paint. "Thank you so much." I say gratefully. He makes a dismissive hand gesture and smiles. "Its nothing, I have clothes I sometimes need to dress my clients in and I am happy to give them to you. Plus it's not everyday I meet someone as non judgmental as you. Don't worry about the paint either, I will clean it up while you bathe." He turns and exits into the hall towards the back and I nervously step forward. I cringe when I realize I will be leaving a trail of black foot prints. Looking around I bite my lip and dash towards the bathroom. My quick pace and turn ends my body flying into the doorway and I slip over the cold wood and tile.

Hurriedly, I shut the door and lock it. My breathing slows back down as I calm myself. I only made about four or five foot prints rather than the eighteen I probably would have if I didn't lunge most of the distance. I nod to myself happy with it and begin to peel the sloppy fabric off my body. Patches of pale almost white skin patch my body where the fabric covered it from the paint and here and there the small clusters of scales dot the patches, peeking out from under the paint. I look over my black hair. Only half of the braid a pure white. A scowl finds it's way onto my face. The slimy liquid drips off my braid as I undo it. The waist length hair falls around me in delicate small waves. Not quite straight but not overly wavey. It clings and sticks to my body unpleasantly.

Turning from the mirror above the basin and sink, I tilt my head towards the bathtub filled with scented bubbles and water. The water steams pleasantly and soon i find myself with the warm water up to my neck. I hum a little bit and soak to get to paint off. Chunks of it float up and the water blackens in no time. I drain the tub by pulling the plug at the bottom and watch the grime slide down. After its drained I rinse the porcelain out and fill it again. I slip back in and less pain comes off my body but more comes out of my white hair. Again I drain, rinse and fill the tub. The water comes out cooler on the third time so I use it to quickly lather soap on my skin and scales cleaning the black paint from under them. I comb my finger through sections of my hair and apply a generous amount of shampoo to the strands. I rinse my whole body shivering because of the temperature of the now cold water.

Using the sides of the tub to help me out I carefully step over the edge and onto the plush rug next to it. I unclog the bathtub and listen to the gurgling of the water as I pull as towel around me and twist my hair up into one.

Random thoughts criss cross through my mind as take time to dry my skin, scales, and hair with the towels. After I am satisfied with the dry smoothness of my body, my fingers run through my hair and pull it over one shoulder. Looking around I spot a neatly hung up casual gown with a small but comfortable looking bodice to go with it. On a shelf above the small rack is a set of undergarmets, pantes and the likes, as well as a garter belt and thin stockings. I slip on the panties. The material is soft and not at all itchy, much to my relief. The bra follows. This time I twist and turn in attempts to clip thing thing together in the back and eventually turn it backwards before clipping it then twisting it so it is on properly and sliding my arms through the proper holes. After that's on I pull the garter belt around my hips and waist and clip the ends of each stocking into the small metal clasps.

I pull the white dress over my head instead of messing with the lacing in the back and settle it on my body. While the front of the dress ends at my knees, the back extends to my ankles. It makes the look more casual and public, far from the elaborate gowns and seas of cloth, I had seen on women before. I pull the leather of the dark brown bodice around my torso and under my breast line. It pushes my breasts up and supports them while making it appear that my waist is smaller. I huff as my fingers work to tightly lace up the back of the bodice and ties it off in a loose bow. The sleeves of the dress fall off my shoulders and puff out, letting the cloth loosely wrap around my arms and end at my elbows. Small ruffles line the collar line above my cleavage and show off my pale neck. I easily step into the small brown flats by the door and find them to be just a tad too big, but not enough to make the shoes feel uncomfortable. Overall the outfit hides most of my scales save for a few patches. One underneath my ear, one barely visible on my collar bone and one small patch on the underside of my right wrist.

I look up to find a ordinary woman with a decent outfit and ice blue eyes. I spread a slow smile across my face, like butter on toast and I twirl in front of the mirror, happy.

The happy light feeling in my chest doesn't fade as I open the bathroom door and peek around and down the dark hallway. Staying still for a moment, I listen for signs of the eccentric man and pick up some scuffles from the main area of the shop. I blink and step outside of the steamy bathroom and out onto the freezing hardwood floor of the hallway and store. My shadow mimics my movements while i walk and eek my head into the main section of the shop. The rug I had been painting over is missing and Undertaker is as well. The black mess of glossy liquid is gone and so is the coffin. A painful twinge twists in my chest, I should have cleaned that up.

"Oh, you are already done, my dear?" I squeak and jump a few inches into the air out of surprise. I turn around to a waterfall of silver bangs. I slowly nod. "Thank you, Undertaker." I thank him, feeling like I should for his kindness. He makes a dismissing gesture and brushes past me. "It's nothing, lad. Now that you are cleaned up, we can talk for a little while. If you want more tea I refilled your beaker and of course you can help yourself to more biscuits if you want. If you are tired, that's completely reasonable and you can use my bed to sleep. I hardly use the thing anyways." I let the gears in my head process the suggestions and I shyly hide my face by looking at the ground.

"I can talk for a while, but if I may, can I possibly read?" I ask quietly, hoping I didn't say it too quietly. After a slight moment of silence I look up, dreading the cruel look I know is on Undertaker's face. But I am shocked when I am only greeted by a gentle smile and a hand holding out the book I had lost myself in earlier. _My book…_

"Go right ahead." Those words spring tears to my eyes and I sniffle. Using the back of my hand I wipe them away happily. "You are too kind." I whisper under my breath and step forward. My arms move without my knowledge and soon they are wrapped about the man in black. I bury my face in the clothing over his chest.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Undertaker was shocked, to say the least. Miss Belford had appeared in the end of the hallway just as he was about to settle down to read a book as she bathed. He had planned on thinking about the strange woman, beautiful, but strange. He didn't think she was a threat and wondered where she had come from. Not bothered by she accident with the paint, he had cleaned it up and been walking back to the main part of his store when he saw her peeking over the corner. He chuckled to himself at the behavior of his guest. It was obvious she was shy but purely honest. He walked up behind her and spoke up.

"Oh, you are already done, my dear?" He watched as she was startled into jumping a good distance off the floor and he didn't hide the large smile he sported. Her reactions were just too precious. She paused for a moment, more then likely to try and regain her normal heart rate. He caught the small she gave him and he brushed past her. Not before hearing her thank him. He didn't need her thanks. It wasn't right to not show the young woman hospitality and her calm company was a payment in itself.

"It's nothing, lad. Now that you are cleaned up, we can talk for a little while. If you want more tea I refilled your beaker and of course you can help yourself to more biscuits if you want. If you are tired, that's completely reasonable and you can use my bed to sleep. I hardly use the thing anyways." He offered a number of things for her to do. As his guest it wouldn't do to have her bored. Even though he didn't have much to offer in the ways of entertainment, he did own many books and she had already expressed her interest in reading. Of course he was always up to holding a conversation with her as well.

He studied her reactions to each suggestion, trying to figure out what she enjoyed to do. In the dim lighting of only candlelight he almost didn't catch her gaze move to the ground. Her weight bounced from foot to foot and he waited for whatever she was going to say.

"I can talk for a while, but if I may, can I possibly read?" He couldn't stop the grin on his lips when she asked. He could tell asking for something was a huge leap for her. He may not have known he very well but it was painfully obvious. He turned and picked up the volume from off the small table she left it on before setting to work on the now newly painted coffin. He held it out in front of him. After a brief pause she looked up at him and her eyes traveled down to the book he had in his hand, her book, and then back up to his face. Slight undertones of fright lined her irises and his mood faltered for a moment.

"Go right ahead." He said holding the book out farther to encourage her to take it if she wanted. In that moment water danced in her eyes and gathered in the corner of them, silently a tear slipped down her cheek and fell to the floor. He looked at her with concern and moved to figure out what was wrong but stopped halfway through a step when she whispered something he couldn't make out and wrapped her delicate arms around his waist. He was at a loss of words and looked down at the top of her head not knowing what to do. With her face buried in his chest, she let out small sobs and he cautiously placed one of his hands on her lower back, rubbing his thumb over the lacing in the back of her bodice. He combed his fingers carefully through her long hair, not sure if him doing so would upset her further.

"Shhh….It's okay my dear, what is the matter? If I scared you I apologize." she was quick to rapidly shake her head and he paused his movements briefly before once again running his hand through the silky strands of hair. They both stood there like that for a long while until she stopped crying and took a step back out of his grasp.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

I hiccup once and the light feeling in my chest settled itself in again. I relished the fingers running through my hair and the comforting feeling of being held. It confused me, Undertakers behavior. People are cruel, they hate what they don't understand. But this person, he seems to not care whether or not my skin is dotted with scales or if I am different. It is all confusing. The confusion addled my brain and I stay where I am, enjoying the attention I have been starved of. I count the strokes of his thumb over my lower back and eventually feel like I can step back and let go.

Heat rises in my cheeks and I smile at him. "You smell like apples." Mentally I blush. Of course the first thing to come out of my mouth is that. He chuckles and goe into a fit of laughter. "Is that a good thing my dear?" He asks between breaths. I giggle and nod.

I pick up the forgotten book off of the floor and move to curl up in the chair. My fingers flip to my page and I begin reading, a silly grin on my face.


	6. 06: I'm fine

Pleasurable Venom

Apologies in advance for the confusing past and present tense switches, I am trying to make everything past tense even though previous chapters have present tense. I will rewrite it to make it all past tense once i have completed the story.

Chapter 06: "I'm fine."

Undertaker let Helain read and left her to her thoughts as he busied himself with a few clients. They were not due to be done for a couple more days but he figured why not get them done when he had the time.

When he finished with a second client, a young man with back hair, he cleaned his hands and the tools he used before placing everything where they should be and cleaning the lockets around his waist. He wouldn't risk damaging them. They would probably be fine considering he hadn't used any harsh chemicals this time but still.

The mortician walked back into the main area of is shop, he hadn't meant to spend as much time as he did away from his guest. Opening his mouth to apologize Undertaker looked to the chair where the woman was and stopped. She had fallen asleep reading and her face was relaxed in slumber. The book was still resting in her lap, and her head was tilted a bit. He looked at the image and smile softly. ' _The poor dear must have been awfully tired.'_ He mused to himself.

Gently he scooped her up in his arms, carefully not to swift her about too much. He tucked the book under his arm and proceeded to walk down the hall. He pushed the door open with his foot and had no issue freeing up an arm with how much she weighed. He used his free hand to pull back the sheets on his bed and layed her down. He pulled the sheets up to her chin, watching as her small hands griped the edge to her chest. "Sleep well, my dear." Undertaker took one last glance at the woman's sleeping form and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

****/^^\\****

Warm…

My brows twisted in confusion. Why was I warm? I was never warm. I blinked awake and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. A blurry muddle came into focus as a wall and dresser. My lips pulled into a tight line and I tried to figure out what was going on. Slowly the gears in my head settled in place and I gasped while bolting straight up in the bed.

That's right! I am free and I came to a strange shop and met a strange man named Undertaker. I brushed hair out of my face and tucked a few strands behind my ear. The cold metal of my earing met my fingertips and I smiled fondly. Quickly my mind scanned the room I was in and I tried to remember walking into it but I simply couldn't. The last thing I remembered was reading and falling asleep in a rather comfortable chair. Frowning once again I put my thumb to my lips in thought and shrugged.

Pulling back the sheets tangled over my limbs and body, I stood and stretched, much like a cat would after a nice long nap. I turned around and made up the bed in a manner I found simple but nice looking and left the room, wondering where I was?

A familiar hallway greeted me and I calmed from my semi-tense state. Good, I was still at the shop. Then, my feet froze in place, a light blush dusted my cheeks. I must have fallen asleep and stayed overnight here. The fact that I hadn't been thrown out was a blessing in itself and it brought a smile back to my features.

I happily picked up my pace and walked into the main area of the shop. My eyes scanned the large room. Empty. I tilted my head in thought. Perhaps Undertaker was working on clients again. A wisp of something delicious tickled my nose. I licked my lips and cautiously followed the smell back down the hall and into another part of the shop. A small kitchen and pantry were settled behind an open door and standing in the middle of it all was Undertaker. I blinked and took a step into the space. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Good Morning, Undertaker." I greeted blushing harder. "Hm? Oh, yes good morning to you to, Miss Belford." He stopped and turned to face me with a bowl in one hand and a egg in the other. I took a few more steps and choose a chair to sit in. "I hope you don't mind eggs and sausage with toast for breakfast." He said while turning away from me and continuing whatever he was doing before I interrupted. I shook y head, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Not at all, thank you very much." The both of us fell into a comfortable silence and I watched him cook. It made me feel odd, feel liked I needed to help. "Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked. He paused and tapped a long black nail to his chin. "It normally isn't right to let a guest cook but since I have decided to let you stay for as long as you want, I suppose you can set the table." With the mention of being allowed to stay I blushed even harder and bit the inside of my cheek. I nodded and stood up. It only made sense to start with plates, then silverware, and glasses. So I looked over the counter tops for said items.

"Uh...where are the dishes?" I asked not finding them on the counters. He giggled and pointed a nail towards a cabinet. "The plates are in there. And the silverware are in the drawer right under it. Beakers are in that cabinet there. Unless you want a cup, I rarely use them because I think it is easier to wash all the beakers together but cups are in that drawer there." He directed me to each of the items and I pulled out two of each. Instead of a cup I decided to use a beaker as well, they really were good cups. I set each of them in place and just as I placed down a fork, Undertaker hurried over with a hot pan filled with eggs and dished us both out an equal amount. He did the same with the sausage and toast before we sat down across from each other. I waited until he had poured us each a beaker of tea and took a bite of his own meal before gently cutting and eating some egg. The yolk spilled over the white of the eggs, like wine on a white carpet and I chewed my bite. The egg slid down my throat and it was...delicious. I stabbed a sausage and bite off the end to taste it as well, finding the same result. "This is delicious." I commented looking up from my plate to look at the curtain of silver bangs over Undertaker's face. He smiled and noded. "Why thank you." And we both looked back to our food. The rest of the meal went on in a light silence.

After I had finished my meal, feeling bad about leaving some of the food there, but I simply could not eat that much, Undertaker cleaned up and looked around for a list he had misplaced. I dusted off my dress and smiled, simply happy to have proper clothes for once.

The Undertaker rummaged around and finally found a the small slip of paper. I followed him into the main area of the shop and watched as he opened the door and just held it there. I waited a moment, thinking he was wondering if he had forgotten anything but he stayed in place looking at me with a small smile. I looked back at him and tilted my head in confusion. He gestured out the door. "Well are you coming or not?" (And here is where my perverted brain told me to write Helain saying "I wish I was." lol) I jumped and hurried out the door with a dusting of pink across my cheeks, a small nod and a whispered "Thank you."

The brightness of the sun so suddenly, blinded me momentarily and my hand went up to block out the light for a moment. The smell of ocean water wafted up to take over my sense of smell and I instinctively sneezed. I heard the click of the door falling shut and turned to see what to do next. Undertaker started down the fairly empty street and I hurried to follow, the sound of my footstep were silent and I kept my hands clasped in front of me and my head down.

After a long walk Undertaker took a turn onto a busy street lined with several stores. I looked up and looked at everything. The scene was just liked it had been the day before. People rushing about, carriages here and there, and bells above doors ringing. My throat went dry when I realized, yes, it was like the day before. The stares and looks were the same. The feeling of wanting to flee and hide ran through my blood like fire runs through paper. Fast and fatal. Somehow the feeling was new. When I had been there before I had not cared but in that moment I did care. Every stare pinned me down to my spot. Undertaker should not have to be seen with someone as freakish as I am. I could I have ever thought I could be normal. Undertaker, he was I different story, entirely. He was kind and didn't care about my differences, but I had forgotten that not everyone was like that. Not everyone would gift me things as nice as a book or clothing, no, most people would leave me to rot, if not that, they would avoid me or beat me with a cruel grin.

"Helain…"

That is just how people are. They don't like different and that is exactly what I am. I shouldn't have existed. Suddenly, my life seemed pointless, only causing issue for others.

"Helain?"

That's right. I am nothing but an issue.

"Helain!"

' _I am so stupid to have thought, for even a moment, I was worth something.'_

"HELAIN!"

My nerves rushed to catch up with reality. They stung where a hand, Undertaker's hand, was gripping my shoulder tightly. They registered the pain of my own nails digging into my palms. My knuckles were white, clenched into tight fists and shaking. I blinked and looked at the concerned face of the man who was too kind. Swallowing once then twice, I noded.

"I am fine." _because of you...because you brought me back._ I silently added unable to form the words on my tongue. His hand stayed where it was for a moment longer and then he released it.

"You had me worried, my dear." He chuckled and grabbed my hand in his, rushing through the sea of people and over to fresh produce stands. I stayed silent, too nervous to speak and deep in thought. I watched him select foods and small items like soap and candles. At a point he asked me whether I needed anything and I shook my head.

The shopping trip went by quickly and I barely registered our return to the shop. Undertaker started a pot of tea and vanished, probably to put everything away. I sat down with my book in hand and a beaker of water but the words blurred and I found myself looking at the same word for a while. My head spun and my breathing came out in small gasps. My skin fet hot and cold at the same time. A cough caused my whole body to jerk and when I tried to reach for my beaker of water my hand fell, my visioned blanked and my eyes fell shut.


	7. 07: Red Everywhere

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 07: Red Everywhere

 _Water…_

The burn and dryness in the back of my throat refused to leave unless given water. My eyes blinked open slowly, my vision burned and blurred so I shut them again. My legs and arms felt too heavy to move. I was cold. My head hurt, like a drill was trying to get through my temple and into my brain. My body felt sticky and slick with sweat. Mentally my face scrunched into a disgusted face but physically I couldn't move. Air barely squeezed into my lungs and my heart beat quicker. I decided I didn't like feeling like this and fell into sleep again.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Undertaker left Helain to her reading again. She seemed rather out of it and he had a scare when she started to freak out on the shopping trip. Perhaps he should have left her at the shop, but she seemed fine before they left and fresh, _fresher_ , air was always good. When he had noticed her freeze and start shaking, he was quick to be concerned about the lady. It was almost a replay of the night before, when he really had no clue was had triggered her or how to help her. He hoped that grabbing her shoulder would shake her out of it but it took him yelling at her. After that, he had kept a very close eye on Helain. All throughout their trip he noted her silence and made sure that if she began to look unstable again he would catch it before she could zone out again. Other then her ghosting around behind him, the rest of the trip went on without incident and when they got back he watched her pick up her book and begin reading again. Giving her space felt like the best thing to do, so he busied himself with putting everything he had bought away.

Even though the woman had said she didn't need anything, he had purchased her better clothing, seeing as she was wearing clothes meant for the dead. He also bought some pastries he thought she might like and a set of proper night clothes. He put everything he had bought for her into the wardrobe and the pastries on the counter before he braided back his hair and began on his most recent client. Alice Holmes, a 47 year old woman who died of a heart attack in her sleep.

Engrossed in his work, he stayed that way for another couple hours. After he had applied very little makeup to poor Alice's face, he smiled and placed her into her coffin. It was simple and completely brown excepted for the lining inside. That was a creamy color. He shut the lid and made a note to contact her family to tell them she was ready. He carefully washed his hands at the basin nearby and made sure to get all the chemicals off his hands. While they may not have hurt him, he wasn't entirely sure what the effects would be on his resident lady.

He patted his hands dry and shuffled into the main area with a wide grin. Then it dropped…

Rushing forward he immediately placed fingers to the woman's pulse and waited a minute before he could feel a very faint heartbeat. He checked her forehead by placing the back of his hand gently onto the skin and gasped. She was burning up. He didn't have very much knowledge in the way of keeping people alive. His job was after all the quite opposite. He knew he needed to cool the fever and keep her hydrated. So he easily scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom where he pulled back the covers and placed her down on the mattress. He didn't cover her, knowing that would make the heat worse. He hurried to fetch a cold wash cloth and fold it over her forehead and he also fetched a beaker of cold water incase she woke up. He frowned and looked at her wondering how she had gotten so sick, so fast. She certainly didn't have this fever before he had gone to work on Alice. He thought back on her behavior and decided she might have not been feeling well but instead of choosing to tell him so, she decided not to. Then again she didn't seem like she was sick. Perhaps tired but that was it. He felt a tinge of worry and concern in his chest the more he sat there, the more it grew. After half an hour he changed the washcloth. He did this a couple more times before leaving the room, knowing there wasn't much else he could do. He would check up on her every half hour to change her washcloth and our her fresh cold water.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Uhggg...The dryness in my throat felt like a hot desert. Worse then it was last time. The boneless, liquidy feeling that sat in my legs and arms was ten times worse then before. Everything was worse then before. The sound of my blood pumping in my ears gave me a headache and I groaned, the raspy gurgle stung my lungs and throat. My eyelids slowly lifted and the blurry scene of white above me swam and made occasional ducks, the distance impossible for me to measure with it changing. My ears picked up muffled noises. Each sound seemed to trudge through water and mud before it got to me. The twisting blank of white above me was broken by a black and white smudge of color that leaned over me and reached to place something cold on my forehead. I jerked away from the sudden cold and was stilled by a calming whisper.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"There, there, my dear. It's quite alright. It's just me. You've been running a heavy fever and I am afraid I might need to call in someone more experienced to deal with your illness, if you don't get better. You must be thirsty, would you like me to help you sit up to drink?" Undertaker whispered softly with a small smile despite the sea of worry and concern his mind was drowning in. He barely caught the small nod Helain had made. Quickly, he placed his hand behind her head to cup it and when he got her slightly elevated he slid it to the center of her back and gently placed the other on her own hand to encourage her to sit up. Once she was sat up he reached for the beaker of cold water and pressed the edge to her far to pale lips. She took a shuddering breath and he tilted the drink upwards to provide her with a small but steady stream of water. She took small sips and coughed here and there but overall she got most of the beaker into her system before she pulled her lips away from the glass. He felt some of his concern ease and placed the almost empty container down on the bedside table. "I will get you more water in a moment, but first how do you feel?" He wanted to know, placing the back of his hand onto her forehead, her fiery forehead. Frowning he pulled it away, finalizing his decision to call in a doctor.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Sick." I rasped out. He chuckled and grinned and I felt the corner of my mouth lift up into a small smile. "Yes, of course." He said in between , he face went into a line and my senses screamed. Something wasn't right. He paused for a moment, looking the most serious I had ever saw him and then he opened his mouth.

"I am calling a doctor, named Angelina Burnett. She is a good doctor and won't hurt you." He added, seeing the anxiety swimming in my eyes. I tried to breathe but the air left my lungs and a hot tear slid over my cheek. I started to shake and I forgot about my sickness and the aches filling my body. "Of course." Was all I could say. My thoughts whispered to me and I closed my eyes slightly, hiding everything I was feeling. _Of course...Of course you didn't want to deal with me, a monster….Of course...Why would I even think..._ Then, something snapped. _NO...Undertaker is kind, nice, caring, not cruel or malicious. He said he was calling a doctor. A NICE doctor. Trust him...Trust Undertaker_

I nodded and heard him shuffle about before he left the room and I finally opened my eyes again. A doctor. Female. Angelina, she sounds kind enough.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Undertaker shut the door quiety behind him and tapped his chin in thought. Helain seemed scared to see a doctor to him but he couldn't just keep her here. As she was, she was only going to get worse and he knew that. He frowned once again. Yes, he would call Madam Red and see if she would help with the lady. While usually the higher class doctors wouldn't help him and the Madam was specialized in more feminine practices, he knew her secret. Both hers and that butler of hers as well. They had been keeping him busy with clients after all. Soon the little Earl and his butler would be showing up for information and things will start to get interesting.

With a smile plastered across his face he made his way to the front area to write a note out to the Madam.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Where am I?" I groaned out. The words felt like sandpaper over my tongue and throat. Beside me someone gasped and hurried to sit me up. "It's alright honey, I am Doctor Burnett. You are at my home, under my care." Said a woman covered from her head to her toes in shades of red. Her hair, nails, eyes, clothes, everything was a bright shade of crimson. Too much red. It took up my vision and made me want to snarl. The words rang in my ears. Brunett...where had I heard that before? The doctor. I instinctively stilled and turned toward her with wide eyes. She looked back with rubies for eyes, filled to the brim with concern. My back relaxed but my mind kept wanting to run. I didn't know her. I didn't know what she was capable of.

"Grell, hurry and fetch my stethoscope." She barked and I winced. Grell? The name confused me, like I had heard it before but I couldn't remember where. I darted my gaze over to movement near the door and it settled on a frail man dressed in black. His brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail, bound together with a red ribbon. It tilted my head. A striped ribbon wrapped around his neck and tied off into a bow. His face was pale and pieces of loose hair fell into his eyes. His eyes...they took my breath away. A ring of bright yellowish green, ran around a pool of emerald. They were beautiful, inhumanly beautiful. Over them, was a pair of clear lense glasses framed by a thin sliver of silver. Two delicate chains fell from the edges. And something else pulled at me. The feeling pushed my teeth to my bottom lip and worried the skin. Something was off. The Undertaker gave me the same feeling but it was different somehow. My brows knitted together and a frown decorated my face.

Grell, bowed and hurried out the door almost tripping and falling over the rug as he did. "Darling.." I tore my attention off the doorway and refocused it onto the doctor in red. Once she saw she had my attention she smiled. "How are you feeling?" I thought about the question. My head hurt and my throat was scratchy. "Sick, but not as bad as before." I gave her a short answer and she nodded. " I am just going to do a once over and if you feel better tomorrow we can see about getting you up and out of bed." I nodded and Grell returned with a tool in hand, which he handed to the red woman. She placed it into her ears and placed another piece on my chest. After a moment she took it off. "Your heart rate is faster the usual but it isn't uncommon. You are healing up nicely and should be better in no time. I gave you…" I stopped listening. My attention was back on the butler. He fidgeted and fumbled with his fingers. Sweat beaded his forehead and it oddly reminded me of a beaten dog. It caused me to tilt my head again because something told me he wasn't what he looked like. Shy, fragile, those were not complete. Not a lie but it felt like there was more I was missing.

"...so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask Grell or myself." mindlessly I nodded and she smiled again before standing and leaving with the butler, leaving me to my thoughts. I focused on my surroundings, what I could hear, smell, see.

The room I was in was decent in size and simple. A dresser was under a large window to the left of the bed. A loveseat sat at the end of the bed where it gave away to carpet and a chair and small table. A wardrobe sat by the door, which was to my right along with a vanity table and trunk.

The air smelt of wood and cleanliness. My tongue darted out from my lips and I picked up the smell of roses, faint but there, and an unreasonable amount of perfume. It curled my nose up and I hissed quietly.

I took a moment to take in my surroundings and sighed before laying back and falling asleep.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX


	8. 08: Bad Feelings

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 08: Snakes and Roses

My eyes cracked open and stared at heavy curtains. Pieces of muted sunlight glowed behind a strange and complicated pattern in the fabric. My skin felt warm and relaxed, so I let myself shut my eyes again and nuzzled the pillow case under my cheek. At some point during the night I had flipped over onto my stomach and it felt nice to lay there. Several minutes fell away with me simply just laying there and appreciating the warm bed and dim lighting of the room.

A shuffle and noise near the door caused my head to lift up and my body to freeze in place. A little more scuffling and a small knock sounded from the wooden panel. I tilted my head more curious then frightened. I listened for any other noise and when I didn't hear any I allowed myself to shift and get out of bed. The wooden floor greeted my feet with a cool feeling and I felt fabric brush against my knees. My eyes travelled down my body, and a confused frown crossed my features. I don't remember changing into a nightgown. Ignoring my confusion I reached the door and cautiously cracked the door open.

Grell stood there holding a small tray with a meal on it and was shaking terribly. I hurried to pull the door open completely. "Good Morning." I greeted with a smile feeling oddly refreshed, He jumped and nearly dropped the silver tray in his hands before he looked up to meet my eyes. "G-good Morning, to you to Miss. I brought you breakfast, on the Madam's order." I looked down onto the tray and smiled again. I carefully gripped the edges and pulled it out of his hands. "You are too kind." I stared towards him. I turned to place the tray on the small table in the center of the room but stopped when I noticed how awkward it was having Grell just standing in the doorway fidgeting. I bit my lip and hesitated only moment before quickly grabbing the sleeve covering his wrist and pulling him into the room. "Please have a seat." I gestured to the chair by the table. He paused a moment. "But the madam might be angry that I took a seat in a guests room." He whimpered. It broke my heart. He was acting more and more of an abused animal, like the many I had seen in my lifetime.

"Don't be silly, she is nice and I will tell her I told you to if she says anything." I encouraged and it took another moment before he tentatively seated himself on the very edge of the chair. It reminded me of a proper lady. I giggled a bit and looked over the tray. It was simple. A small teapot, a small bowl of fruit, a larger bowl of porridge, and a small plate with sausage. My stomach felt full enough from the meal Undertaker and I had shared together yesterday so I decided to enjoy a couple bites of meat and that's it. I sat myself on the floor by the table and pulled the plate of sausage onto my lap. I looked up and Grell turned a heated shade of red. "Oh, no no no, Miss you can't be sitting on the floor! Had I known I would be taking your seat I would have not done such a thing! Please stand up." He shot up from the chair and hurried to my side.

I blinked surprised. "But I don't mind." I argued but he already had his arms around me ad hoisted me up from the ground. "It is highly improper!" He chided and sat me down on the edge of the chair. He stood by my side as I finished a few bites and set the white porcelain dish down on the tray.

I took the napkin from the side and dabbed at my lips before setting it down and turning to look at him. "I am done." I simply informed him. He looked between me and the tray. And gaped.

"Done? You hardly ate." I blinked then nodded. "But I am full." He shook his head and sighed. It was amusing and cracked a smile across my lips. "Very well miss. Do you need help changing into your day clothes?" He asked. I blinked again. My clothes were nowhere in sight. "Where are my clothes." I asked. He grinned. "Undertaker took the liberty to pack you a trunk of clothing he bought for you yesterday and a few spares. They are in that trunk there." He pointed at the trunk I had looked at the night before. I tilted my head and returned my focus back on the butler. A feeling itched at the back of my head and as soon as it was there it was gone. The odd sensation caused me to briefly frown. How odd.

"I think I can get dressed myself." I supplied Grell with my answer. He nodded and scrambled out the door, shutting it behind him. I counted to ten in my head and stood up, making my way over to and opening the trunk. Lifting the lid, I thoughtfully held up each item and examined them. I carefully choose colors that matched and set them aside in an order I liked. The entire time I thought of Undertaker and what he might have been thinking when he picked out each of the pieces. _Grey, very nice, reminds me of ashes, yes and black, to bring out the color in Helain's hair._ I could picture habits brought on by his occupation tinting his decisions and forming his opinion on each selected item. A bright smile curled my lips and I laid out the two outfits I choose out onto the bed, frowning in thought.

The first, a more expensive looking outfit, this caused me to frown more, I didn't like the idea of Undertaker using money on me, especially when e could have chosen a much simpler outfit. I sighed and looked it over. It was green silk with the hems laced with black. The neckline was in a V shape and folded to the sides showing a piece of fabric over the top of the breasts and that too was lined with black lace. I decided if I wore it I would accompany it with a black choker that had a cream colored charm at the front. The second was simpler and had a high collar, wrapped in a white lace cravat. It too came with a cream colored charm and the white button down blouse ended at the bottom of my ribs and gave away to a light black skirt that touched my ankles. The sleeves puffed out and traveled don to my wrists where they turned slim. I bit my lip and huffed slightly. Finally I settled with the black and white one and slipped the pieces on one by one. The corset I frowned at and glared. There was no way in hell I was going to put that _death trap_ around my body. I pinched at the corner of it and placed it back into the trunk. Slipping on a pair of simple black flats, I re braided my hair and peeked my head through my doorway.

Looking back and forth I tilted my head and took a small step out into the hallway. Golds and reds, sometimes browns, splashed my vision and I tried to ignore my irritation at the sheer amount of red. It was ridiculous. I stuck my tongue out and searched for any smells my nose couldn't pick up. Roses was the most potent, then under that was polish and something else. It twisted my gut so I sucked my tongue back into my mouth and started down the hallway. After passing a few closed doors I passed a small table with a vase of roses, red roses, on top of it and a large window. I looked out of the glass to find the sun already high in the sky and several trees on the ground. To the side however was a street lined with other houses, smaller then this one but quite large in their own right. People filed about on the cobblestone and occasionally a carriage broke through the crowd of people.

Behind me, a set of twin star cases led down to a set of decorated front doors and a wide white tiled greeting room. The thin railing provided debatable security from falling the twenty feet to the floor below. I took a step down on of the twin stair cases and peeked around, feeling more and more lost as time ticked by.

"Ahh! You're awake!" The sudden presence behind me startled me and I whipped around to face the 'threat'. A red dress calmed me but caused my face to contort into an unhappy frown. The doctor's demeanor didn't falter as I instinctively glared at her. A few light pads came from behind her and Grell appeared over her shoulder. I blinked and a small smile broke my frown. He nervously blinked back and flashed me a small smile. I refocused on the woman and she took a step forward, both arms outstretched. The sudden movement put me in a defensive stance prepared to kill. I lowered my body and my lips pulled back from my teeth, hissing warningly.

She froze in place and took a step back, placing her outside of my personal space. Slowly I eased up and straightened. "Sorry." I spat not at all sorry in the slightest but knowing it was only proper to apologize for inappropriate behavior. "I just don't want to be touched." I explained and I heard her swallow thickly and nodd. "Yes, of course, I apologize as well, I know I can be a bit crowding." The awkward silence filled a few moments ad she cleared her throat before smiling again.

Behind her Grell tilted his head and frowned in thought at the floor. "Anyways~ Tonight, you are meeting someone special." She had my attention now and let the thought hang in the air. Then she chuckled and filled it in. "My friend, Serenity Morris!" She excitedly, a small squeal following the remark. I rolled my eyes not having a care in the world. If she was anything like the red woman, I will not like her. The bitter thought of having to meet someone like the doctor made me cringe.

"I already arranged it with Undertaker, he is aware you will be going." She added. I paled. SHe talked to Undertaker about this? My fists clenched and unclenched. I did not like the idea of the red woman talking with _my_ Undertaker. Not one bit. "And sense you don't have anything up to the party's standards, I will be taking you with me shopping. Grell, fetch the carriage!" She screeched and I cringed again. A mental groan later, she grabbed my elbow and I barely had time to hiss at her before she shoved me into a carriage and let go.

Ice cold exploded from where she touched me, freezing my veins painfully. I gasped and cradled my elbow to my chest, natural endorphins flooding through my blood but not doing anything to heal the dreadful feeling. A violent shudder ran up my spine and I took a few breaths before it went away. A frown creased my face as I looked out the window, at the many shops we passed, thinking about what that feeling was. The entirety of the ride, the doctor rambled on and on about this and that and when I couldn't bother to listen anymore I retreated into my thoughts.

"We're here~" The red woman sang as we jolted to a stop in front of a large shop. In the windows there were beautifully tailored dresses for the high society. Immediately, I felt self conscious. My hand snaked up to the small patch of scales dotting my collarbone. We waited a moment and Grell appeared, opening the door and offering the red woman a hand before offering me one. I stared at it. My head told me to grab it and smile, so I did and the same icy feeling ran needles up my palm and wrist. I stepped out and jerked it out of his grasp. My eyes landed on his and I searched the green for something, anything to tell me what that was. Nothing but kindness and concern looked back. I swallowed and nodded to him smiling.

"Sorry, I just, uh, your hand felt cold." I explained and he frowned before looking down at his palm, and the white fabric of his gloves. I took a step after the doctor but made sure to say a decent ways from her and Grell both.

Stepping inside, I glanced around and stared openly at several of the gowns crowding the interior of the shop. My han shot up to cover the scales on my collarbone and I rubbed them nervously. Gowns of every color and material were covering the shop's inside. They looked expensive and I already didn't like it. The doctor walked up to the counter with an air of friendly authority of someone who held higher status but were friends with the other. I carefully watched her exchange a few words with a middle aged man who looked in my direction here and there and when they had finished talking to one another he stepped out from behind the counter and approached me.

My guard went up and I took a step back. He stopped and nodded towards me. "You were right, Madam, she really is a shy thing." He turned to chuckle and tell the doctor before turning back to me. "It's alright, hun. Madam Red has already informed me of your _condition_ and you needn't worry about being judged by me. I am only here to take your measurements and tailor you a dress to your liking." He said slowly with a kind smile. I looked at him doubtfully and then the the doctor not really trusting her or anyone that could be her friend. After a few beats of my heart I nodded. He smiled and gestured to a curtain towards the back of the shop. "Good, now if you could follow me behind that curtain there? I don't think you want to be measured out here in the openness of my shop where anyone passing by could look at you." He chuckled and I gave him a confused look before carefully stepping closer to the closed curtain. It was frightening, the thought of a stranger touching me behind a curtain where no one would be able to see what was happening but he seemed kind enough and I could always bite him if he did anything. With that thought in mind I pulled back the fabric of the curtain and looked around inside.

It was simple enough. A small pedestal and a full body mirror sat to one side while a couple hooks and chairs sat on the other. I frowned not knowing what to really do. The curtain opening behind me alerted me to the store owner coming in. "While I usually visit the Madam at her home, she brought you here to show you what different dresses you can choose from. She also told me that sense she is purchasing you a gown unexpectedly, she didn't want to trouble me with having to bring the dresses to her home and measure you there when it would be much quicker to do it here." I nodded taking in the information. "Now have you ever been measured before?" He asked pulling a long tape from inside a pouch out. I shook my head, keeping my eyes trained on the odd item.

"All you need to do is step up onto the pedestal, then I will wrap this around parts of your body, that way i know how big the dress needs to be in order to make it just right for you." I swallowed and nodded. My foot stepped up onto the pedestal and I turned my back to the man. Every hair on my neck stood on end but the mirror showing me what the man was doing helped me ease up. Gently, he wrapped the tape around my midsection, then my neck, then my arms and legs, under my breasts and over my hips. Lastly, the tape wrapped around my wrists. He stepped back and smiled. "All done." I blinked and turned around to look at him. "Th-hank you." I stuttered nervously. "Sir." I added. He smiled brightly and it cased his cheeks to lift and squint his eyes. "It's my job, and it was my pleasure. You have a very nice figure and I look forward to tailoring you a gown. Is there anything you want the gown to have?" He asked kindly. I couldn't help but smile back. "I would like it to be green." I requested quietly. He nodded. "Of course." I giggled a bit and stepped out of the curtain , my eyes sweeping the shop for the doctor. I spotted her busily throwing red dress ater red dress on top of Grell who looked like he was struggling slightly.

I walked up to them both, still keeping several feet between us. "I am done." I said feeling like I need to say more. "Thank you, Doctor." I added feeling a queasy feeling in my stomach. I didn't like thanking the woman but she did bring me here to buy me something, so it only felt right. She turned towards me. "Well you have to look good tonight, we are going to a party after all." She scoffed and payed for the dresses before hurrying me back into the carriage. I watched out the window until the carriage stopped and Grell opened the odor again. This time I stepped out without the help of Grell. I wasn't willing to have my blood froze again. Once inside the doors, the doctor rushed off mumbling about having to do something and I was left alone in the hall again.

I opened the door to my room, my eyes having no issue with adjusting to the dark. My hand shut the door behind me as I stepped in and my other hand tapped my bottom lip, wondering what I should do. I glanced around looking for a source of temporary entertainment. Scanning over the bed and curtains closed over the windows my eyes landed on the dresser. Something nagged at the back of my mind, a faint feeling that worried my bottom lip with my teeth but I shoved it down and took a look into the small dresser that sat in the room. I didn't bother to light any candles, considering I had nothing to do so with.

I started with the last drawer first. It was empty. The middle one was as well, but the first drawer had a small book tucked into it. My curiosity picked it up and opened it to the first page. Small print covered the pages and I sat down Criss cross on the bed, my mind instantly losing itself in the words.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

A page turn...another page turn….another page turn….a draft of cold air and a page turn...another page turn…

Wait. My eyes looked up instantly. A cold draft? My brows knitted together when I spotted the window wide open. The curtains pulled back and swishing. I frowned and stood up. My feet ghosting over the wooden floor silently. My hands reached up to latch the window closed, not remembering opening them or them being open at all. A creeping feeling of caution ran up my spine and I swiftly turned around. A blur and then nothing.


	9. 09: Faceless

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 09: Faceless

"I told you..."..."She is…"..."Are you sure?"..."Of course I…"...

Male? No, female. Maybe? Two, there were two voices. Both male and female. My brows pulled together in confusion. My eyes blinked open and my lashes brushed up against cloth. Cloth? A pounding in the back of my skull didn't aid in helping me think and put thoughts in strings. Why? Why was there cloth over my eyes? My hand moved to pull it off, but something tight and wrapped around both my wrists halted my movement. Rope? Yes, rope. Rope was around my wrists. My legs, were my legs bound together. A few shifts of my legs confirmed they were. Fabric shifted over me with every shuffle. A blanket? No, it was heavier then that. A sack perhaps. Careful not to make any noise, I took a few breaths and thought over my situation.

Both my legs and arms were bound together with rope. I couldn't see through the cloth over my eyes, and I wasn't sure but I was more then likely in a sack of some sort. There were two people near by, more then likely in the room with me. One was male, one was female. I didn't recognize my area by smell, so I was unfamiliar with the exits and hiding places.

"Oh...you're awake." The female, now closer to me, stated. My head tilted upward, assuming she was standing above me. I felt the brief body heat of someone leaning over me then the fabric over my body vanished and the heat was gone. The quick _swoosh_ of air was the only indication, before a heel hit my side painfully. The air in my lungs fled and I gasped in pain. Warm blood spread from my side over my stomach and seeped onto the ground beneath me. My lips pulled back and a small hiss escaped. More in pain then anything but my captor took it the wrong way and delivered another powerful kick, this time it hit my arm. It prevented a more serious injury but my arm ached and there was a 100% guarantee of a bruise later. I bit don on my lip to stifle a yelp.

"Now, since we are all now well aware of who is in charge here, where is he?" I let out a small groan and tears soaked through the obscuring my vision. I took another breath and shook my head, having no idea, who she or 'he' was, let alone where 'he' was. "I-I…" I swallowed down a bit of blood. "I-don't know who you are speaking of." I told her truthfully. She clicked her tongue and behind the cloth my eyes widened, another kick hitting my shoulder. Pain exploded in my arm and I couldn't stop the scream that slipped pass my teeth. "Nhgggg…" groaned and laid my forehead on the ground, willing just a tiny bit of the pain to go away. The strength in the kicks, it wasn't human! The realization that my life was in danger kicked in and my fangs extended.

"Pl-please, wh-who are you looking for?" I asked, desperate now. There was a few seconds of silence and then my body was being pulled up from the front of my dress. I gasped, instantly thinking the worst.

"You bitch, I know you know where he is, now you are going to tell me, or I can drag this out painfully." She spit into my ear. I shuddered and whimpered. I shook my head. No, I didn't know and because I didn't know who 'he' was, I was going to die, painfully going by what she had promised, and she obviously didn't have any qualms about delivering pain.

"Enough, Roanna, we can't kill her. Let her rest a bit, then you can have your fun later, or until she spills. She can barely talk right now. Just let her go, I will keep watch over her while you find what we need." The male voice spoke up for the first time and I breathed out a sigh of relief, thankful to whoever it was. My lungs burned and my entire right side was numb with pain. The hand around my collar let go and I yelped went my shoulder hit the ground, sending bolts of fire through my body.

"If she gets away, I will kill you." Roanna growled. Her footsteps retreated, then there was a slam of the door before a silence fell over the room. I couldn't hear the breathing of the male but I felt his presence. I choked and gagged on a mouthful of my own blood. "How long will it take for you to heal?" The voice seemed to echo in my head and I winced in pain. My brain ran over all of my injuries. "Uh...a couple days maybe." I estimated, not wanting to provoke another onslaught of attacks. "A couple of days? God, you are a low level one aren't you? Whatever." Confusion filled my mind. Low level what? Something hit the floor in front of me. The sound of liquid sloshing around inside a bottle caused me to tilted my head as best I could on the floor. "Its water." He scoffed. I rested my forehead on the ground again, sighing and trying to figure out what in the world he wanted me to do with it. I blinked against the cloth and waited for instructions. After a few minutes of silence I gulped and spoke up.

"Uh...what do you want me to do with it?" I asked. Another scoff and a chair was shoved back. I shrunk back. Heavy footfalls stopped in front of me. I heard him pick up the bottle and he took another step towards me. I froze in place.

A large hand gripped the back of my skull and pulled me u into a sitting position. I prepared my mind for the pain about to be dealt to my face but it didn't come. Instead, something cold and glass was placed against my lips. "Drink." I hurried to part my lips and swallow the cool water. It soothed my lips and I sighed again in relief. My body eagerly accepted the liquid and I felt it slide down my throat. Too soon the bottle was removed from my mouth. I help in the whimper of disappointment and I heard the bottle clink against the floor. Stone? Yes, stone floor. "I know you don't heal from water but I do know that the taste of your own blood isn't a pleasant one." He voiced. I swallowed again and nodded. "Thank you." I expressed my gratitude. There was a moment of silence. "You are welcome." He responded.

I heard a shuffle and I bit my lip, expecting to be hit but nothing happened and I let out the breath I was holding in. "You can relax." The male encouraged. I relaxed each of my muscles individually. My shoulder burned and my side felt like I had stabbed it but I forced myself to ignore the pain there. I had to trust this man. This faceless man.

"You don't know, do you?" I turned my head in the direction of the voice. I swallowed and hoped I hadn't missed something he said. "Uh…" was the only thing I could come up with to respond with. "Let me ask you, do you know a man? We believe he currently is a servant of sorts, going by the name Sebastian." I took a moment to think, my head growing a bit dizzy. "No, I am sorry but I am afraid I am not familiar with anyone but an undertaker. You see I was held in captivity my entire life, and I just recently escaped." I explained to him. He sucked in a breath and let out a curse.

"I must apologize for my sister's behavior." He confessed. I shook my head. "It wasn't your actions, do not apologize." I hurried to comfort. He was a good person. He should not have to apologize for something he did not do or cause. "Still I am sorry that you are involved in all this." He explained. I heard a shuffle and this time and I didn't flinch, as he reached around me and untied the cloth around my eyes. Instantly, I hissed and slammed them shut, the bright light from a lantern blinding me. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded slowly. Behind my eyelids I adjusted to the glow of the light and I slowly, very slowly opened them. Bit by bit the room filled where black had been.

I felt the rope around my ankles and wrists loosen and fall to the floor. I glanced around, taking in the dimly lit room. There were no windows and there was a single door. My best guess was a basement. There was a slight tinge of moist stone in the air, one that is created in basements. And considering I had only ever known a basement, it was an easy sight and smell I could recognize. I moved my glance to the table and chair sitting across the room against the wall. Both had seen better days and were in need of a new paint job. A smile cracked my lips then. It reminded me of Undertaker and when I had made a mess painting the coffin. Undertaker…

A blur of dark brown comes into view and I focus my vision on a man. His hair, dark brown, went down to brush the top of his ears. He had a stern look set upon his features. No facial hair and he was wearing a casual suit. HIs bowtie I noticed was missing and the first two buttons were undone. Sweat beaded his lightly tanned skin.

I swallowed and looked into his eyes. My artic blue met his brown ones and I sucked in a breath. I had never looked someone directly into the eyes before. He blinked and cleared his throat, looking down. I blushed, heavily, and looked to the side. I watched the stone and how the flames of the lantern casted shadows.

Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through my ribs and I hissed, my body throwing me into the nearest corner and my lips pulling back from my teeth. It took me a moment to register the hand in midair and the shocked expression on my captors face. I blinked and gasped. "I am sorry, it startled me." I explained. He blinked and the hand lowered. "Okay, I was just checking your wounds." He said. I nodded and slowly sat back down by him. "Thank you." I expressed and he smiled and nodded.

I lifted my arm with much effort and let him prod with his fingers around my side, sending more pain through my body but I gritted my teeth and dealt with it. It wasn't as bad when it wasn't by surprise. I winced occasionally and he would stop before asking me if it hurt too much. I shook my head, I could deal with this.

After he was satisfied with the amount of poking and prodding he had done I lowered my arm and cradled it to my chest. He got up and sat down in the chair, I assumed that was where he previously had sat before Roanna had left. He looked in deep thought so I let him be and I leaned back against the stone of the wall.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

I woke with a startle when the door slammed open. It banged against the wall and I was instantly alert. A woman who appeared to be in her late twenties stormed in. She had pale skin and midnight hair that fell to her lower back in loose curls. She was wearing a plain grey dress and had no jewelry but she wasn't wearing shoes. Her eyes were a stormy grey, they reminded me of cold metal. My skin crawled and my breathing sped up.

"I SWEAR I…" Her eyes caught sight of me and travelled to my wrists. "What...is...she...doing...untied pray tell." Her voice dripped with venom and silent rage. I blinked and instantly wanted to rush to the man's defense but I wouldn't move and she was focused on him already. "Roanna, she doesn't know anything!" He raised his voice and I knew then that he shouldn't have said anything. A flash of the men from my past blinded me and a sharp slap sent me back to reality.

The woman, Roanna, she had her hand in the air diagonally across her chest and the man was looking to the side, a blossoming angry red handprint on his cheek. I bit my lip and looked away. "You are nothing more then a brainless idiot." She hissed and then she slammed the door on her way out. I waited a full ten minutes before I dared to move.

I was kneeling by the man in seconds. "Does it hurt?" I asked concerned for him. He straightened and nodded. I searched his face for any more damage but was relieved to find none. "Yeah, I'm fine." He stated, bringing the back of his hand up to the glowing handprint. "Why do you stay with her?" I asked gritting my teeth and resisting the urge to hiss. He shook his head and stood up roughly. I jerked back and went into defense. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question. Stupid me. I mentally slapped myself.

He stopped for a minute, looking like he was about to say something. I waited and relaxed over time. He opened his mouth and then shut it again several times before speaking up. "It's Adrian. My name is Adrian." I barely caught it before he left me alone in the room, shutting the door behind him.


	10. 09 And a Half: 49,000

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 9.5: 49,000...

There were several times when I thought I could hear the sound roaring laughter and the feel of ice cold water filling my nose and mouth. The haunting memories from my past, ghosting around my mind. I had to remind myself that I was not back in that cage, a shiver followed the thought, and unlike before there were no men that visited me.

A few hours after Adrian left, Roanna came back with a pair of chains and tied them around my ankles. She tied the other end around a metal pipe running along the wall and into the ceiling. They rubbed against my skin and at times the skin would break and bleed. After a few times of this, it became a feeling I was used to.

Roanna was the only one who came in or out of the room. She would glare at me for a moment toss a bowl of cold porridge to the floor near my feet and then would turn and slam the door as she left. This happened and then it became less frequent. The visits were shortened to just the porridge being tossed at me and the slam of the door. I guessed by the amount of time in between the visits, I had been fed twice a day for four days, then they stopped caring enough to feed me twice and only fed me once a day and just a moment ago would make it the second day.

Staring at the white mush, I debated whether or not it would be the better option the eat it or not. In my past, food came once every couple days usually but it could range from every other day to once a week then every three days. It just depended on when my holders remembered there was a monster in the basement that needed food of some sort. The majority of the time, the 'food' turned out to be stale bread or similar looking mush. The bland paste would stick to the roof of my mouth and I usually waited until bread was the option. However it didn't seem bread would be an option here and I was getting to a point where hunger was making my stomach go numb.

I crawled over the stone and sat by the spilt goo. Reaching out I spooned some up with my two fingers and carefully set it onto my tongue. Paper. The taste most reminded me of paper. It was bland and rough but the white substance wasn't too bad when it came don to getting ti down my throat. So slowly I took another bite, swallowed, sat for a minutes, then repeated.

I hadn't gotten through a quarter of it before my stomach complained and the small amount I did ingest, came dangerously close to appearing. I sat back and moved to lean against the wall, crawling to the stone and setting my back against it. The stone was cool and chilled my skin. It wasn't cold enough to make me sleepy but it did cause me to relax.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

49,789...49,790...49,791…

 _*shuffle*_ What was that? That shuffle? No, I was just imagining it.

49,792….

 _*thud*_ Not a shuffle that time, and not in my head. I cautiously froze and listened but there wasn't another sound for a few seconds, so I painfully stood and cradled my arm to my chest as I pressed my ear to the thick wooden door. Nobody had been in the room since Adrian left. It had been hours, if not a day and I got bored so I tried to see how far I could count.

It was deathly silent but then it broke under the sound of a young boy. "Sebastian, search the rest of the rooms and then report back to me. I will be in carriage until you do. Be quick." There was the sound of a cane and shoes hitting the stone.

"Yes, my lord."


	11. 10: Phantomhive

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 10: Phantomhive

I shuffled and looked around. A man, defiantly a man, Sebastian I would assume, was opening then closing several doors that were farther away from me but soon came closer. I stood and backed up, the rub of cold shakes against my ankles did nothing to reassure me I would have a chance at fighting someone. My teeth ached from being inactive for a while and lengthening my fangs proved to be extremely painful. I winced and opened then shut my jaw to ease the feeling away. A door, this time closer to mine, opened then closed and the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight on end. He was on the other side of the door.

The doorknob turned and pushed in, revealing a tall man in a tailcoat. _A servant perhaps?_ He had black hair and pale skin matching mine. With an inhuman grace he took a look around the room and then located me, giving a slight bow. A waft of fresh linen and something else invaded my nose.

"Good evening, my name is Sebastian and I represent the Lord Earl Phantomhive. I was wondering if you would like me to remove your bonds?" He straightened and I looked him over. There was something off. I tilted my head and blinked. He looked ordinary save for the perfection of his uniform. Almost too perfect and it unnerved me. I hissed gently but nodded. Being released would be a blessing. I longed to see Undertaker again.

I made sure to keep my eyes narrowed in warning towards the man. In warning but not exactly defensive or offensive. I watched and felt as his gloved hands broke the shackles easily with a snap. This caused even more cautiousness. Those shackles were not easy to break and he had snapped them open without so much as a blink. It was something to be wary of. He stood and nodded. "Now, if you don't mind my master will more then likely want a word with you, miss." I narrowed my eyes once more and took a breath before nodding. The least I could do to repay them for releasing me, would be to speak with them. While the man, Sebastian seemed someone to be careful around, he hadn't demonstrated threatening behavior. He bowed again, and with perfect teeth, smiled as I stepped out the door.

The basement had a narrow hall. It had a small room as you walked out of the room I had been in. There was a hall branching off from that room and down it were several wooden doors. About five or six I would say. It have gave away to get yet another small open room and on the far wall was a staircase. I was sure to keep a distance of at least five feet from the man. My fangs ached but I kept them out in case something were to happen. As I walked up the stairs they made several groans under my weight even if I was light. Despite my best efforts the door leading out of the basement, squeaked and screeched when I gently pushed it open. I took a glance around and then behind me.

Sebastian was standing far too close to me for my comfort and I sucked in a breath. On his face was a smile that forced his eyes closed. "Do not worry, I have already made sure no one else was in the house before I had found you." He chimed and I took the last step out of the basement. I knew what he meant. There was an air about him that screamed to my instincts. He was deadly. I kept silent as I waited for him to lead me.

He turned and I managed the distance from him as he strode towards a door across the small house. As we crossed by the fire place a few things caught my eye. While, both of my captors had kept me here it was obvious they didn't stay often. There was only a few things, like a jacket and a few dishes. The fire was cold and hadn't been touched for a few hours. A layer of dust covered most of everything that wasn't near the door or towards the basement.

I was so focused on the items and cataloging the small house that when we reached the front door I almost hit the door. The one Sebastian wasn't holding open. I blinked at the out doors. It was dark. Just past dusk, if the thin sliver of orange behind the houses across the street was anything to go by. A large carriage sat on the cobblestone in front of the house and the glow of the street lamps showed a pair of mares. Both black in color. The dark wood melted into glass covered with dark navy curtains which were pulled closed.

Sebastian stepped up to the carriage door and bowed to whoever was inside. I was too unwilling to get close to Sebastian to see exactly he was talking to but it was the same voice from before.

"Young master, I have happened upon a young lady that was held captive in the basement. What shall I do with her?" He asked. I fidgeted with my fingers. The rich did not like the sight of me usually. I wouldn't be surprised if they rejected me upon sight. "Bring her to the manor with us. I am sure she needs clothing and food if she was being held captive." The young male ordered.

"Very well." Sebastian bowed again and turned back to me with a smile. He held out a hand and gestured towards inside the carriage. I looked at him with warning and slipped my much smaller hand into his gloved one. The fabric felt smooth and expensive. The contact gave me an odd feeling. Not sure if it was a good or bad thing, I stepped into the carriage awkwardly.

Inside was quite roomy. The carpet felt nice on the bottom of my feet. My shoes I removed some time ago and they were still in the house. Two plush seats were on either side of the carriage and one one was a boy. 15 maybe, and small. But the look in his eye showed he was serious. His teal hair was laying nearly under a small top hat and strands of it fell over an eyepatch covering his left eye. A short look rested on his lips and he say straight, a walking cane resting across his lap. Every bit of him screamed rich and serious. I didn't think he had a walking problem so the cane added to the effect.

I didn't know what else to do so I say sat on the very edge of the second seat across from him. Sebastian closed the door and I heard him get into the driver's seat. A slash of reigns, a neigh, and the carriage began moving.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. We are currently on our way to my Manor. I will question you there and if I feel you are honest, I will order my butler, Sebastian, to return you to wherever you wish to go. Do you understand?" His voice seemed more nature now that I was being directly spoken to and I swallowed before nodding. "Good." He muttered and looked towards the window despite it being closed.

I stared at my hands, going over the small cuts and bruises on the skin there. The boy and butler both, had unreadable faces. I wasn't stupid and knew that they were dangerous enough to kill me. Something about the butler rubbed me the wrong way and the boy was far too serious for his age. They were nothing like the Undertaker. He was happy and playful. The doctor was nice but her and her butler both gave off a bad feeling. I listened to the hooves on stone and dirt, sinking into my thoughts.

Undertaker...he was not at all like other people. He was good company and very generous. He always had a large smile and seemed to enjoy my company. I liked him very much. The doctor I didn't like. While nice enough and nonjudgmental, she was far too loud and seemed to busy worrying about things rather then paying attention to others and their feelings. The one that displays this best was Grell. Grell was like a dog. A beaten one at that and he was shy, timid, and tried his best. But there was something else there. He was hiding something. This caused me to be wary of everything he did but I had a feeling whatever he was hiding wasn't a threat to me. Sebastian gave off a haunting feeling. One that caused me to be alert and want to keep my eyes on him. Similar to when you are by yourself but feel someone watching you. Plus he was perfect, too perfect. The boy, Earl Phantomhive. The name was familiar but I couldn't place it. He was young but seemed authoritative and intimidating. He also seemed rational and calculating of everything he did. I didn't know how I felt about him.

The carriage came to a halt, a small jerk almost sent me off my seat. I waited a moment and the door was opened by Sebastian. I waited for the owner of the carriage to step out but after a moment I realized he was waiting for me. Not wanting to waste time or anger him I stepped out, again grabbing the offered hand and shuddering as I did. Once I was on the ground I waited for the Earl to step out and followed him and the butler to the front doors of a large manor. A very large manor.


	12. 11: Tea and Chocolate Cake

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 11: Tea and Chocolate Cake

A pair of marble stairs flanked the set of dark wood doors. While both sides of the manor were not even, it was pleasing to look at. The color of the stone was smooth and it didn't contrast with anything.

Sebastian held his infuriating smile, as he pushed open the doors. I half expected them to groan in protest but they swung open silently. The muscles in my face settled into a mask of indifference. Inside of the home was nothing like the outer appearance. Shades of grey and blues broke apart bits of brown and red. It was gloomy and held an air of authority despite the bright chandelier. It fit the Earl and his butler. I thought that if I had walked into ti without knowing who owned it, I would place the Earl and his butler to the place. The colors matched the colors they both ware and the air felt the same. It felt like everything had a second side you couldn't see until you became part of them. And everything looked simple. Other then the engravings on the staircase and the paintings hanging on either side of the entrance, everything was clean and simple.

"Sebastian, we will be in the study, prepare tea." Lord, no, Earl Phantomhive spoke up from the first step up the main stairway. He turned to look in Sebastian's direction and the butler replied with a crisp bow and affirmative, before walking into another area of the house. With him out of the room, the tension in my shoulders subsided and underneath my breath I sighed in relief.

"Come. I wish to question you in my study." I didn't blink before my footfalls followed closely behind the Earl.

The hallways made up a twisting and turning maze of carpet and paintings. Occasionally, we passed a small table with arrangements of darker colored flowers but the halls looked almost identical. Doors dotted here and there as we walked. Each one made of the same wood and identical. The only difference in some of them were the amount of doors. Some had one door while others indicated larger rooms with two doors. I counted the amount we passed, racking up 23 doors, 3 double doors, and 14 windows before the Earl stopped in front of another set of double doors. I followed him inside and gently closed the door behind the both of us. A small fire pit sat next to the door and inside flames danced over logs. Book shelves lined the walls and were impeccably cleaned, no doubt Sebastian's doing. A deep green rug fell over dark wood flooring and under a set of plush chairs and a desk. Sitting on top of the desk was a stack of neatly placed papers. Beside that was an inkwell and quill. A pair of matching pens sat next to the quill. Behind the desk sat a high backed purple chair. A bayside window outlined the desk and chair, dark green drapes closed. A set of two paintings hung on both sides of the desk and gave the wall a bit of character.

I watched the boy walk to the char and promptly sit into it. He looked up at me with a serious expression and pointed to the chair in front of his desk. "Sit." I paused a moment, biting the inner part of my lip. I really didn't want to. It felt wrong. Eventually I sat down, and dug my nails into my hand. Just enough to ease my anxiety.

If I hadn't already known what the boy looked like I would have pictured an overweight man smoking a cigar and a smug smile lifting the corner of his lips. Instead, a five foot boy with an eyepatch sat examining me. I could feel the stare and observation. I was a new thing and this boy was curious, looking over my body and cataloguing my behavior. He knew who was a threat and who wasn't because of their behavior and words. I knew he did, because under this stare, if I were not honest I would break. I was an open book for him.

My animalistic instincts slammed through my body. My survival is first and I was in the eyes of a really big predator. One that was judging me. I freeze in place when a shuffle and swish invade the silence. A sharp knock sounds behind the wood. The faint smell of tea fills my nose and I swallow. The second biggest concern was behind that slab of wood. Under the Earl command, the butler entered with a small cart, carrying tea and a couple dishes, I would guess to be pastries of some kind or another.

Sebastian places a cup and saucer in front of the Earl and then places down a small plate, holding a chocolate cake slice. I train my eyes on the butler and they widen in surprise when he repeats the placement with me, setting both dishes on the trolley and pushing it to my left side. I cast a glance at the offering and tentatively reach out to the cup, lifting it to my dry lips and sore mouth. My jaw aches to bite down on the porcelain, to bite down on anything but I keep myself in check and tilt the drink into my mouth. The warm liquid flows over my tongue and across my sensitive gums. It flares with burning pain where my fangs rest and I choke on the mouthful making its way down my throat. The muscles in my neck tighten and slam shut against the liquid not allowing it down my throat. I feel my gag reflex kick in and instantly hold the dish out, my body convulsing forward and sending a coughing fit through my lungs. The air in my nose suffocates me and I open my lips to take in breaths. Tea fights down my throat and I grimace, rasping out another set of coughs. My gums send pain signals to my brain and I let out a small groan.

Blinking back small tears I slow my breathing and focus on a small recovery. Air seeps into my lungs properly and while the tightness in my throat doesn't subside, my gums and fangs stop aching and hurting. I blink a couple of times before I realize what happened.

The flesh around my fangs was so tender and sensitive because of my lack of using them. And when a normally hot drink ran over them, my nerves freaked out. I calm down and decide it best to not drink the rest of the tea. Speaking of, where is it? The weight of the dish no longer sat in my hands and I looked up confused. At a point, Sebastian had took the drink and dish from my hands and set it down, back on the trolley. He was knelt beside me, a gloved hand resting on my back. I wanted to jerk away from the touch but forced myself to stay put. The Earl looked at me with the same indifferent face. When they both noticed I was fine, the butler finally removed his hand and stood back up.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Sebastian addressed me. I nodded after checking my throat and prodding around it with my fingers. He flashed me another one of his smiles, sending a fresh wave of creepiness through my skin. The Earl raised an eyebrow. "Why did you choke on the tea suddenly? Did you see something?" He asked. A slight tint of genuine curiosity filed his words but his features stayed in place. I shook my head. He leaned a bit forward and rested hs chin on his laced fingers. The position demanded a further explanation. "Uh...I wasn't expecting the tea to burn my gums." I said quietly. I hoped it wasn't too quiet. He must have heard because he casted me an odd look. "Burned your gums?" He pressed further. I nodded. "My fangs, I haven't used them in a while and so the gums around them are extremely sensitive because they recently ripped through them." I explain piece by piece, speaking clearly and softly.

He let a small smirk fall across his lips and he leaned back, picking up the silver fork next to his plate. "Interesting, your fangs you say?" I blink not entirely sure I should like the tone in the boy's voice. I open my mouth and gently tap the fangs. They ache under my touch and I hiss a bit. He tilts his head a millimeter to his left and I mimic it. "Interesting." He seemed to look down in thought for a moment.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The butler quietly observed the two younger people in the study. The woman, she wasn't human, _exactly,_ she was more of a mix between snake and human. The fangs and, though not visible to the young master, the scales peeking out from her collarbones, both certainly were not human. In all of his years, Sebastian had never encountered someone like her. It interested him and he found himself wanting to know more about her. When he had come to rescue her, she didn't see overly relieved and was even taking a defensive position towards him. Here, a small unnoticeable smirk played on his lips. She was strong, he mused to himself.

His young master seemed to take a curious air around her and a slight pang of pride stung at his mind. Yes, _his master,_ was thinking something, and if Sebastian knew his master well, then he was thinking about hiring the feisty woman sitting across from him.

As far as humans go, this lady was extremely strong and good at accessing things. He could see it in her eyes. A low flame, carefully observing and calculating everything she said and did.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

I waited patiently and tried to guess what the Earl was thinking.

"The house you were staying in, who else stayed there?" His authoritative voice rung out and startled me out of my mild stare. I linked a couple of times and licked over my chapped lips. "I did, and two others. I don't know if they were there the entire time but they did visit occasionally." I supplied an answer to his question. "Two others...where they prisoners?" He asked. I mentally growled at myself. I should have clarified. I shook my head. "No, they were my captors." I hissed out, my memory flaring to Roanna, then it burned out with the thought of Adrian. "Their names, Roanna and Adrian. They are siblings." I racked my brain for the fuzzy memories of everything I knew. They were looking for something or someone. I couldn't remember what though. The concentration bled into my face and turned my lips into a slight frown. What was it they wanted? I couldn't put my finger on it. "They wanted something." I breathed to myself but when I looked up to the Earl his face told me he heard. "What was it?" He asked a bit impatiently. I pursed my lips and frowned deeper. "I, don't know." I replied.

He took a moment to look me over again. "Do you know where they are now?" He asked a bit off. I shook my head again. Just by the air I could tell he was hunting them. They were his prey. I shuddered, feeling the thin skeletal fingers of cautions gripping my spine and squeezing. "What is your name?" He inquired. I forced the growing feeling down and bit at my lip. "Helain, Helain Belford." I informed him, knowing he would tell if I lied. The slight cling of polished silver rang in my ears and brought my attention to the butler standing by his side. "Very good, you may stay here for the night, it's far too late to be travelling even on the short trip to the city. In the morning, SEbastian will provide you with breakfast and then you shall be brought where ever you need to be." He dismissed me, returning to his cake. Sebastian must have took the hint in his voice, because he straightened and gave him a short bow before smiling at me and moving to open the door and gestured me out.

I bit my tongue in the effort to keep myself from hissing at the man in the tail coat. He smelled dangerous. The smell strengthened the farther we were from the study and by the time he stopped in front of a single door, I was a breath away from growling. "Here we are Miss Belford. Everything you might need for bathing you can find in the bathroom and there is a spare night gown in the dresser to the right of the bed. Should you need anything, please call upon me." He suggested. I mentally scoffed at his perfection. I wouldn't put it past him to come when summoned, no matter what time I called. And it vexed me. His smug persona was just begging to be broken. The very rare flare of dominance filled my thoughts.

"I will bid you ado if that is all." He gave me a slight bow and walked down the hall, back towards the study. I watched his receding back and let my scowl show. There was just something odd about him.

Turning and shutting the door, a wave of deja vu swarmed my head. It brought me back to the Doctors manor and from there I wondered what the doctor and Grell were thinking or doing. They most likely have discovered me missing. Did the undertaker know I was missing? Did he care? The depressing aura penetrated my heart and I shook it away. He probably missed me, with how kind he is...but he did send me away to the doctors...but it was to get me feeling better. Hmm...

My thoughts swam in circles and danced around until I took a breath and decided to sleep on it.

Carefully, I searched about the room and bathroom, making sure the doors and windows were locked. I drew a hot bath, the steam filling the room and air. Flushed and overheated, my body felt nice and sleep ready.


	13. 12: Yawn

Pleasurable Venom

Chapter 12: Yawn

The morning found me sprawled out on the floor of the bathroom, the steam having cooled and the light of day sneaking under the door and over the tiled floor. Blinking awake, I registered my surroundings, breathing out a small sigh of relief. When I first woke up, I was afraid the rough fabric under me was another bag of sorts but it comfortably turned out to be the small bed of towels I had put together before falling asleep.

A sharp but crisp knock sounded against the door and I jumped out of my skin. My pulse skipped a beat and I bit my lip from letting out a small peep. "Miss? Lady Belford?" The poison filled words spilt from the butler's mouth and drew a thin hiss from my mouth. He had no right to call me by name. Though it was accompanied by a formality, it still didn't change the fact that I didn't like him calling me by anything binding. A name was one of the most binding things any being could have. Creatures of myth cherished their given names and so did humans. We responded to the call of them no matter what. I swallowed down a second hiss. "Yes?" I managed to speak clearly given it was a little quiet. It was loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door, if not just a tad rough.

"Ah, for a moment I was beginning to get worried you had fallen and hit your head. My master has ordered me to assist you in your morning practices. If you are uncomfortable with being helped by a male, we do have a maid that could help you." He offered. It took my mind a moment to shift through the left over fog of sleep. That would include getting dressed. Breakfast more then likely, and maybe makeup. I didn't wear makeup, so no, not that. The thoughts came to me in sluggish strings. I blinked once then rubbed my eyes. So getting dressed and breakfast?

The light shuffle of fabric reminded me of the man awaiting a response. "I don't require anything. I will be out in just a moment, Master Butler." I hurried to respond and stand on unsteady legs. My skin stretched and peeled off other skin, in places my arms or legs were lying on each other. A light film of perspiration covered my forehead. A mix of my sweat and steam, I guessed. My hands went to pat down my slightly crunched dress, a small frown playing at my lips. I should have been more careful not to wrinkle it. Undertaker probably paid quite a lot for it. Undertakers light laughter and kind smile filled my head. A strong yearn to see him spilled through my veins, filing each nerve with miss. Yes, I have grown attached to the human male. Something I thought I would never do. He wasn't a mate, and he wasn't family. The confusion brushed away some of the miss but the undertones stayed.

I undid my braid and once again plaited it. The long strands felt soft in between my fingers. A large contrast from it looking like liquid metal.

My hand opened the door and showed the butler standing outside the door. I had briefly hoped he was gone after I told him I didn't need help. His face proved to be effective in blackening my mood and I couldn't muster up any effort to hide my displeased expression.

A small smirk crossed his lips and was quickly masked by the smile I hated, drawing a worse frown from myself. "Good morning, Miss Belford. This morning I have prepared a dish of poached eggs, sausage, buttered toast, if you would rather, I also have Manchester tarts, as well as apple porridge and Twining's tea. Is that to your liking?" I continued to glare at the master butler for a moment. The tarts were the only thing I found appetizing by the options but my stomach was a little less then half full and I didn't want to fill up on sweets when I could benefit by eating something healthier. I didn't really want to eat anything Sebastian made, but at the same time I didn't want to risk getting captured again and not having as full of a stomach as I could. The different sides of the argument in my head weighed each other. If I got to Undertaker's before I got kidnapped again, I would be able to eat my fill of food I trusted. If I didn't and somehow I got taken before I got there, then I would be closer to starving then I would be if I ate here. I had a feeling it wouldn't be put past Sebastian to get me somehow in trouble or otherwise in a bad situation on 'accident'. My gaze found a patch of carpet, and I zoned out in deep thought.

"I want to get to my home as soon as possible. I can eat there." I curtly snap at the butler. Something just grated at my defensiveness around the man. I hated him for no reason at all. Just that he gave me a really bad feeling. He seemed to not be bothered in the slightest that I nearly growled at him and simply bowed. "Yes, of course." I scowled openly at him as he straightened. Naturally, a predator bluffs off another predator by pretending to be stronger then what it was. I certainly was the smaller predator and by now I was more then likely found out by the larger one in the room.

"Right, this way." He turned and walked past me. I blankly noticed the space he left between us. Just about four feet. The back of the butler did nothing to calm my instincts but it eased my edgy nerves. If he wanted to attack me he would have to turn and attack, I would see him coming. I silently followed the tailcoat through twisting halls. My eyes never left the black outfit leading me, I was tense and moved with grace. Soon, we came to the front doors, they were more intimidating from the inside. They wanted me to stay, I didn't want to though. I found my brows drawn in a tight knot. This house was a den. I could tell if I made it out alive, I was a lucky woman. It did nothing more then get me to fidget with my fangs, running my tongue over them and biting at my lips. The butler opened a single door, bowing and once again gesturing for me to exit first. The common movement of a butler looked like a dare from this human. He knew he was bigger then me, stronger, faster, better.

I swallowed then kept my chin up as I walked across the threshold of the manor. Briefly I wondered where the head of the house was. Sleeping? No, it was far too late for that. I would put him in his study, it seemed like the type of place the Earl spent a lot of time in. I began down the steps once I heard the doors shut behind me, a small sense of hope filling me. I would be seeing the Undertaker soon. The Earl did not strike me as one who let people go often. Wasn't there supposed to be more questions? He was letting me walk out of the front doors, with the aid of his butler. I froze.

I just walked out of the front doors, with his butler behind me. Why would he let a witness, a hostage who has the potential to give him additional clues to his prey, just walk away? This didn't make sense. He hunted people. He needed me for something. He needed me to lead him to them. Why was he letting me go? My feet turned and I spun to face the manor with wide eyes. My vision scanned the building, searching the windows. This wasn't adding up. The butler was there, smiling, smirking. Perfect. It wasn't new but it rang a different tone in my head. Something was going on that I didn't know about, something that I was involved in and it was something that was allowing me to just walk away. Strings, where were the strings. I caught the swish of dark blue in one of the windows above me. The Earl stood observing me. Watching, learning. He was hunting, not me but something else. I bit my lip and growled to myself. Why couldn't I put it together?

Think….just think…

The Earl is a hunter, a person who preys on other people. He was clever, knew how to get to things he wanted to and get his hands on evidence he needed to back up himself. A guard dog of...what? What was he protecting? I will figure that out later. He didn't know me before I was found in the basement. _Do you know where they are now?_ He had asked me if I knew where Adrian and Roanna were. They are his prey. He was looking for them. What did I have to deal with them? I answered honestly,...unless…..unless he assumed I was lying. If he thought I was lying, then I became his prey whether or not I had to deal with the people he was hunting. He wanted, _needed_ more information. I crafted my features. Turning them into a mask. He wanted my captors. He needed me to lead me to them. To show him what he needed. I didn't have what he needed but, if he thought I did, then I did. To him I was the key. A very valuable key. If he needed information from me, he wouldn't hurt me. He couldn't until he got it. I was coated in a layer of immunization from him as long as he thought I had information he needed.

This complicated things...a lot. I could go with it. I could play him and the butler. That could end very badly though. No, I won't play that card. Not unless it was life or death. I turned back to the drive in. A carriage that I hadn't noticed before sat at the bottom of the stairs. The same one as last night. I took a breath and allowed Sebastian to brush past me. He opened the door to the cabin and helped me into it, this time there wasn't any hesitation to take his hand. I sat down in the same spot I had before. The pillows inside were arranged differently but that was expected.

I quietly listened as the door was shut and then a neigh from the horses. I hadn't heard sebastian climb into the driver's seat. He seemed impossibly weightless. Just like the stairs in my initial release from the basement. The carriage gave a weak jerk and we began the journey back into London.

Pushing aside the curtains, I watched as the manor disappeared slowly. I watched the Earl in the window for as long as possible and when the building faded from view, I returned the curtains to their places. I was in a dangerous situation. One I shouldn't be in. Where I should be is the Doctor's home. I didn't know where that was so instead I occasionally glanced out to windows for signs we were nearing Undertakers. I didn't say a word to either the Earl nor the butler about the shop the Undertaker lived in, so I didn't know how either of them would know where to go. I supposed I would have to alert Sebastian when we were near.

Taking another glance out the curtains, I spotted the market, Undertaker and I had shopped at before. The vendors were loaded with good and advertisements for services. I quickly hit at the top of the carriage roof. Abruptly, the horse drawn vehicle skirted to a stop and without a sound from the butler, the door was opened. "Yes Miss Belford?" As always his eyes smiled and perfection laced his actions. "I know where I am. I can manage getting home from here, butler." I informed him, not wanting him to know the exact location of my residence. The Earl was a dangerous man. I did not want to lead him to the Undertaker's doorstep. This was a mess I needed to deal with.

"I am more then capable of bringing you all the way there, Miss. Are you sure you want to walk to rest fo the way?" He pushed for me to stay. I nodded and he gave me a slight bow. "Very well." His gloved hand reached into the carraig to assist me in getting out and I gulped before taking it, for hopefully the last time. I stepped onto the cobblestone and breathed in new scents. Looking around for a moment I eyed a small street. A familiar one. I turned back to the master butler and nodded to him. "Send thanks to your master for allowing me to stay and providing a way back home, please." I thought of the little Earl. He was kind even if he didn't seem it, it didn't change the fact he was most certainly dangerous still but he had a gentler side. The butler nodded and I watched his tailcoat flutter as he stepped up onto the driver's seat. Without a glance, Sebastian whipped the reins and the carriage pulled away, back down the street and away from me.

I waited a moment and turned sharply towards the little empty street. My feet took off at a impressive speed, throwing me down the road and towards Undertakers. I couldn't wait any longer. I was so close. I couldn't. I needed to make sure he was okay. Gasping I stopped and fell to my knees. Coughs raked through my lungs, burning them. I counted a few seconds and as soon as I was able I stood again. My feet resuming their pace. I catch the newly painted coffin out front of the black wooden door. Tears sting my eyes. Undertaker….

I breathed out and almost slammed into the door in my rush to get in. The doorknob rattled but didn't open and I growled. I twisted it this way and that way, jerking it and shaking ti but it didn't let up under my movements. I bit my lip and slumped against the door. It was locked. Of course it was locked. Tears ran down my face, hot and angry. I should have come home earlier. I needed to see the mortician. How long had it been? One day at the Doctors, one, six felt about right for the basement, seven, then about a day at the Earl's, eight. Eight days, I had been gone for. That was an awfully long time.

Did Undertaker even care? Was he glad I was gone? Has he moved on from me? Each thought stung at me. I must not think like that. He was probably just out. Sighing, I curled up in front of the door, the most obvious and likely to be noticed place. I wasn't scared to be seen like this. Undertaker was a mortician. He dealt with the dead, and a body by his door shouldn't be surprising at all. I was wearing clothing, rich clothing at that, so maybe it might have looked weird but wit barely anyone around, I shouldn't have stood out at all. Yes, I would wait for Undertaker.


End file.
